Sofia in Troll land
by Jpbake
Summary: After helping free Poppy from a entangled spider web, Sofia is given the power to transform into a troll. From there Poppy takes Sofia to her lands where she teaches Sofia everything about being a troll. But when the trolls are attacked by a wicked creature called a bergen, Sofia, Poppy and Branch must go and save their troll friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, Jpbake is back with a all new story. This one is a bit different then what I usually do. For one I've never written about these characters before and two, the story is a lot more lighthearted then what i usually do. But i feel that after my last story which was extremely dark I could use a lighthearted story to balance it all out.**

 **Also I know in the Sofia the first show that Amber doesn't know about the amulet's powers but I thought it would make the story easier to write if she knew in this story so there is a slight change from the TV show there.**

 **Also if you haven't seen the movie Trolls you might want to watch it before reading this story because I am going to go through a lot of the major plot points in this story.**

 **One more thing. This is going to be a musical story featuring songs from the movie trolls as well as a few song parodies from Sofia. That's all i got to say, enjoy.**

It was a bright and sunshiny day in the kingdom of Enchancia, and the two princesses, Amber, and Sofia were taking advantage of the beautiful weather. Sofia was sitting on a blanket in the garden reading a book about trolls while Amber was laying on a blanket of her on working on getting a sun tan.

"Hmm, this is interesting." Sofia said as she buried herself deeper in her book. Her pet bunny Clover was laying next to her trying to take a nap.

"What is?" Amber asked

"You know about trolls right?"

"Of course I know about trolls Sofia," Amber said in a snarky tone. "You brought some in the castle one time remember, much against daddy's wishes."

"Oh these aren't cave trolls though, these are a completely different type of troll." Sofia said

"Different type?" Amber asked getting up from her blanket to take a peak at Sofia's book. "You mean there is more than one species?

" Oh yeah, many different types, but these that I am reading about are called Good luck trolls."

"That's a interesting name." Amber said looking at the book with Sofia.

"According to my book, these are the smallest of all troll species," Sofia said "about the size of a toy doll. They come in many different bright colors, ranging from blue, to orange, and even pink."

"Oh I'm liking what I am hearing." Amber said

"They are supposedly the happiest creatures in the land." Sofia said "spending their entire day singing, dancing and hugging."

"Doing nothing but singing, dancing, and hugging?" Amber repeated "Now that's a life I could get behind."

"They also have magic hair that grows and moves however they want," Sofia continued to read "They can use it to climb up high tree limbs, to blend in to their surroundings, or for self defense when they feel threatened."

"Magic hair?" Amber said "I'm loving these creatures more and more."

"Sadly their size and happy nature comes at a price." Sofia continued, her tone changing to excited to serious "As their singing has attracted the attention of Bergens, mean and nasty creatures who don't know happiness. Bergens believe that if they eat a troll that they too will know happiness. So once a year they all gather around the tree that the trolls live in to feast on trolls."

"Eating a troll?" Amber gasped "Why would anybody do such a thing?"

"Apparently bergens believe that since trolls are the happiest creatures in the land that if they eat one that their happiness will transfer to them and they too will be happy, even if it's just temporary."

"That's ridiculous." Amber griped, "Happiness doesn't come from possessing something, or in these bergens cases eating something. Happiness comes from inside, it's something you already have. Oh if I ever see one of those bergens I will give them a piece of my mind."

"Calm down Amber, there is some good news." Sofia said noticing Amber starting to get heated.

"What's that?" Amber asked

"According to my book the trolls escaped their tree twenty years ago on the day they were supposed to be eaten. All the trolls escaped with their lives and nobody not even the bergens has seen one since."

"So they are in hiding?" Amber asked

"I guess so." Sofia said "Wherever they are it's so secret that nobody, not even the bergens have found them for twenty years."

"Oh good," Amber said "At least we know they are safe from those nasty bergens."

"Hello?" The two princesses suddenly heard a feminine voice call out from the distance.

"Did you say something?" Amber asked Sofia.

"Wasn't me."

"Hello? A little help please?" The voice said again. The mysterious voice caught Clover's ears causing him to wake up from his nap.

"Well whoever it is seems to need help." Amber said "We should check it out."

"Agreed." Sofia said as she put her book down and got on her feet. Clover got up and followed the two princesses as well as they searched to find where the voice was coming from. The voiced called out again for help and as the princesses followed the sound of the voice they were led into the woods. That is when they saw her, a little pink troll caught in a spiderweb. The spider was nowhere to be seen, and the troll was desperately struggling to get herself free from the web before the spider came back. Both Sofia and Amber gasped when they saw the creature caught in a spiderweb hanging from a tree.

"It's a troll!" Amber gasped.

"Yeah Hi," The troll said "I'm Poppy, princess of the trolls. Would you please do me a favor and untangle me, from this web. I was out searching for some berries for lunch when I slipped off a tree limb and landed on this web and I really don't feel like being a snack for a hungry spider.

"Oh of course." Sofia said as she reached her hand out and grabbed hold of Poppy. She was extremely tiny, and her entire body could fit in the palm of her hand. She easily was able to free Poppy with one quick yank. As soon as Poppy was free Sofia peeled off the remaining strands of the web and sat Poppy softly down on a rock.

"Thanks" Poppy said "That could of ended badly."

"No problem." Sofia said "I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia and this is my sister Amber."

"Really?" Poppy said "It's nice to meet a couple of fellow princesses. Even if they're not trolls."

"Wait?" Amber said "You said your a princess? Where's your tiara?"

"Oh us trolls don't where stuff like that."

"Well why not?" Sofia asked

"Because it's to hard and will interfere with our hair when we want to use it. We prefer a vine with flowers on it because it's much softer and gives us more room to use our hair. Let me demonstrate."

Poppy then stretched her hair out and used it to grab a huge tree limb five feet in the air. She then swung her body high in the air and landed softly on the limb to the astonishment of the princesses and Clover.

"Wow!" Sofia said "That's amazing."

"Oh that's nothing." Poppy bragged "Watch how I get down from a tree." Poppy then shot out her hair again and formed some steps with them allowing her to walk safely on her hair down to the ground. The princesses were more then pleased.

"You have the best hair ever!" Amber squealed "I'm so jealous right now!"

"Me too." Sofia said "I wish I could be a troll like you."

It was right then that the four of them noticed Sofia's pink amulet started to glow.

"Um does your amulet always glow like that?" Poppy asked

Sofia looked down at her amulet in surprise, then before any of them knew it Sofia shrunk down to Poppy's size and was turned into a purple troll. Amber gasped at Sofia's transformation while Clover fainted, Poppy just stood there frozen for a few seconds with her jaw to the floor. Sofia was amazed at her recent transformation, she had turned into a mermaid before and a couple of different type of animals but never anything like this. Her skin and hair was purple and looked similar to Poppy in stature although her facial features were pretty much the same to her human self.

"How were you able to do that?" Poppy asked when she finally found the words to speak.

"Oh my amulet is magical." Sofia said. "It gives me powers whenever I do a good deed for someone or something. I helped you out of that web so it must of given me the power to turn into a troll."

"That's incredible." Poppy said

"That's terrifying." Amber said "Sofia do I need to remind you of the bergens. They eat trolls."

"Oh you don't need to worry about them." Poppy said "We haven't had any encounters with them in twenty years. Not since my dad led them out of the troll tree and somewhere safe where they couldn't find us. Trust me fellow princess the bergens are no longer a threat."

"Oh I hope your right." Amber said still unsure.

Sofia just had to try out her hair, after seeing what Poppy did. She swung her hair back and grabbed hold of a tree branch with it and swung herself up. Amber gasped while Poppy jumped in excitement.

"There you go, you got it girl." Poppy said

"This is incredible!" Sofia squealed. She couldn't help herself she had to start singing about this experience.

 **(A troll new world. A parody of a Small new world from Sofia the first, from the episode the littlest princess.) Sung by Sofia.**

 _I've had hair before but never this strong_

 _I can control it's length from however short or long._

 _Everything is different when you change your size and look._

 _Everything is how I imagined from what I read in that book._

 _I got to give the rest of your troll land a look._

 **Sofia grabs a leaf and uses it to parachute down to the ground  
**

 _In this troll new world, there's so much more to see_

 _In this troll new world, I'm buzzing like a bee._

 _In this troll now world. And all of it's amazing to me._

 _I just want to sing and hug all day._

 _And be happy all year from June to May._

 _I can swing from branch to branch to get to anywhere._

 _There's so much more to see when your as tiny as a hair._

 _I've got to see the rest of your land, please Poppy take me there._

 _In this troll new world, there's so much more to see._

 _In this troll new world. I'm buzzing like a bee._

 _In this troll new world, and all of it's amazing to me._

 _There is no place I would rather be._

 _This troll new world is beautiful to me._

"Princess, I believe you will fit right at home with us trolls." Poppy said "You got the voice of a angel."

"Oh please take me to see the rest of your troll village, I've got to know what it's like to be a troll." Sofia said

"And it would be my pleasure to show you." Poppy said

"Sofia are you sure?" Amber asked "What about?"

"Oh, she'll be fine." Poppy said "I'll be with her the whole time." Poppy then turned to Sofia "You ready to see the troll village?"

"Lead the way." Sofia said before waving by to Amber. "Bye Amber see you later.

"Oh do be careful." Amber said before turning to Clover who seemed just as worried as she was.

"You bunny, follow her." Amber demanded "Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice." Clover said even though he knew Amber couldn't hear her like Sofia could "And the bunny has a name, not that you care." Clover then hopped off to follow Sofia and her new troll friend and as the three of them disappeared Amber still could seem to shake the fear out of her head that somewhere a bergen was out there, looking for the trolls.

 **That's all i got for the first chapter, next chapter will get into more of the actual movie parts from Trolls but I thought this was a good way to introduce our two leads. Hope you enjoyed it and hope you will return for the next chapter.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trolls is now out on DVD and Blue ray so if for some odd reason you haven't seen it yet now is the perfect time to rent it out.**

The walk from the palace to the hidden troll village was a good three hour walk, but for poor Clover it felt like three days. He wasn't use to this much exercise, his days was mainly filled with eating and napping so a three hour hike was torture on his soft paws.

"So how much longer is it to your village?" Sofia asked "I can't wait to see the rest of your troll friends.

"Just walk pass these bushes." Poppy said as she pulled back the leaves and vines on the bush "And here we are." Sofia gasped when she saw how pretty the village was. Everywhere there was fresh green grass and trees everywhere, and trolls every color of the rainbow singing, dancing, showing how happy they were to be alive.

"Wow," Sofia said "this place is amazing."

"Poppy," A red troll with yellow hair called out as she ran toward Poppy. "Oh my goodness where have you been? We have been worried sick, you have been gone all day."

"Oh, I'm fine Suki, I sort of got tangled up in a sticky situation." Poppy said before turning to introduce Suki to Sofia "But don't worry, this troll here helped me out of it."

"Hi," Sofia said waving to the troll named Suki, "I'm Sofia."

"Well hello there, I haven't seen you around here before." Suki said "I'm DJ Suki but you can just call me Suki, whatever is easier."

"Nice to meet you Suki," Sofia said "I'm not really from around these parts. "I'm actually a human but you see this amulet I'm wearing. It gives me powers whenever I do a good deed and when I helped your friend out here it gave me the power to turn into a troll."

"A human huh?" Suki said gazing at Sofia as she rubbed her chin. "Well then, if your going to hang around these lands you are going to need to know just how us trolls roll. We are the happiest creatures in the valley sweetheart. And if your going to survive you need to learn just how it's like to be a troll. Now can you sing?"

"Uh yeah," Sofia said. Of course she could sing. Who couldn't sing?

"Can you dance?"

" I can waltz pretty good."

"Oh no, no, no sweetheart." Suki said "We don't waltz hear unless someone's getting married, I mean real hardcore dancing." Suki then called out for one of the other trolls.

"Hey Cooper, get over here!" Suddenly a strange giraffe like looking troll with four legs came running over to where Suki was.

"Show this newcomer here just how us trolls like to dance."

"Sure thing Suki." Cooper said

"You might want to back up sweetheart." Suki said "Cooper is one of our best dancers and he can get a little wild." Suki then walked over to her turntables and placed one hand to her earphones.

"Your about to know why they call me DJ Suki!"

Suki then started some loud pop music and spinning her turntables while Sofia watched as Cooper tore up the dance floor. Sofia had never seen anybody move there feet the way Cooper did. He was kicking his feet up so fast Sofia thought he was stepping on hot rocks, and he did one dance that Poppy mentioned was the moonwalk where he was able to walk backwards across the floor without his feet ever leaving the ground. Then Cooper break danced across the floor spinning on his back and standing on one leg. Sofia was amazed at his skills, she definitely had some work to do before she was up to his level.

"And that." Suki said once the music stopped, "Is how we like to dance."

"Um, I may need some practicing before I'm ready to do that." Sofia said

"Oh don't worry girl we'll teach you." Suki said "Stick with me and you'll be tearing up the dance floor in no time."

"Oh one more thing I almost forgot." Poppy said running into one of the many pods that the trolls used as homes. She then came out holding a bracelet that she promptly put around Sofia's wrist. "It's a hug time bracelet. Whenever it shines it means it's hug time." Sofia's bracelet then made a ping noise and shined a bright purple to match her troll skin color. Poppy, Suki, and Cooper and came in for a hug.

"See what I mean."

"I totally see what you mean, and I think I'm going to love hug time."

"Good, now come with me." Poppy said "I'm about to read to the kids, I can explain to you more about our troll history and why we do things there. Oh and one more thing. The most important rule of being a troll is you must always be happy and keep a positive attitude at all times."

"I can do that." Sofia said "I am one of the most positive people in my family."

"It's true." Clover said "And sometimes that positiveness can drive me crazy." Poppy then started leading Sofia to a different part of the village before Clover called out for her.

"Sofia, don't you think this place is, I don't know a little weird?"

"What do you mean Clover?"

"Well for one thing I just saw a sparkly silver troll over in that direction" Clover turned his head to the left to show Sofia the troll "That just shot glitter out of his..." Clover didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before the troll shot glitter out of his butt to decorate a photo.

"Oh that's just disgusting." Clover said wide eyed, even Sofia looked a little grossed out.

"OK so there is one weird troll but I'm not going to let one weird troll ruin my visit here."

"There is another female troll that talks in a deep manly growl." Clover pointed to the yellow troll on to the left that was using her hair to lift weights while counting in a deep masculine growl. "Not to mention the weird devices people use here. I mean what exactly are those spinning things that red troll was using to create music with earlier? And what is that Suki, wearing on her head?"

"I don't know?" Sofia said "I guess they are just a lot more advanced in technology then us."

"Sofia, are you talking to that rabbit over there." Poppy asked turning around when she noticed Sofia wasn't with her.

"Oh yeah, another one of the powers the amulet gave me was to talk to animals." Sofia answered  
"Oh that's cool," Poppy said

"Look everything is fine," Sofia said turning back to Clover. "These creatures may be different but they are nice."

"I'm just concerned about those bergen creatures you read about. The longer you stay a troll the longer you risk..."

"Nobody has seen them in several years." Sofia interrupted. I will only be here for a day or two then we will leave and go back to Enchancia, don't worry."

"Sofia, you coming?" Poppy called out. Sofia then turned back to Poppy to follow her to the pod while Clover just watched them leave with concern in his eyes.

"Well you definitely have the attitude of a troll." Clover said "And I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

Poppy led Sofia to her pod where several of the troll kids were waiting for her. These were kids that had never heard the tail of how they escaped the bergens since they were yet to be born at the time of the escape, and Poppy was more than happy to tell them the story. Sofia sat down in the middle of the group as Poppy took out a book from the top of the book shelf. As she opened it she told the troll children everything that happened. Poppy said that on the day of trollstis twenty years ago her father King Peppy led the entire troll tribe away from the troll tree they use to call home via a escape tunnel. Sofia was amazed at the bravery of King Peppy and how he risked his life to get the trolls out, even if she was a little disturbed about the fact that the king used his clothes to prevent the others from getting stuck in mud, or that the only way the king escaped being caught by a shovel was to get naked. Despite that though the steps that king Peppy took to save his daughter Poppy and the other trolls was amazing.

"And that is why we now hug every hour." Poppy said as she closed the book.

"I wish it was every half hour." One of the troll kids said

"I know," Poppy said "But if we did that we wouldn't have time for other things like singing or dancing."

"Or watching your parents while they are sleeping." A troll kid with green skin and big wide eyes said in a creepy voice. Sofia and the other kids shivered at the thought of that.

"And tonight" Poppy said getting excited "on the twentieth anniversary of our escape from the bergens we are going to throw the biggest, the loudest, the wildest party ever. And the best part, everybody is invited."

"Everybody?" The green troll kid said with her same creepy look and voice

"Everybody!" Poppy smiled mimicking the kids voice before taking out her cowbell from her hair and striking it with a stick, getting ready to break out in song as the pod opened.

 **(Move your feet/ D.A.N.C.E/ Sunshine Day: From the Trolls movie. Sung by the cast of Trolls)**

 **Poppy.** _Everybody, move your hair and feel united Ohh._

 _Everybody, shake your hair and feel united Ohh_

 **Poppy then for some reason dressed herself up like a basket as she handed out invitations.**

 _Yeah everybody's coming to the celebration,_

 _I'm gonna hook you up with the invitations._

 _Let your hair swing and part with me,_

 _no bad vibes just love you'll see._

 **Poppy then takes off the basket outfit and jumps on a giant caterpillar with DJ Suki.**

 **D.J Suki joins in with Poppy.** _Do the D.A.N.C.E 1,2,3,4, fight_

 _stick to the B.E.A.T get ready to unite._

 _You are such a P.Y.T catching all the light_

 _Just as easy as ABC that's how you make it right._

 **Cooper** _ah it ain't hard out here when your doing it right_

 _put a smile on blast that's the troll life._

 **Poppy.** _And I'm here to help you through it._

 **Poppy lands on a wight that a tiny yellow troll is trying to lift with her hair.**

 _Come on Smidge I know you can do it._

 **Smidge.** _Your confidence gives me strength._

 **Smidge then lifts the weight with Poppy on it several feet in the air allowing Poppy to release the other invitations into the wind, which land into the awaiting hands of the rest of the troll tribe.**

Meanwhile a big blue troll named Biggie is putting a top hat and tux onto his pet glow worm as he is setting him up for a photo.

"Okay Mr. Dinkles," Biggie said, speaking with a British accent. "Say leaves."

Mr. Dinkles made a cute little noise as the camera flashed. The trolls then hung the photo up on a wall in Biggie's house.

"Hmm. Something's missing." Biggie said. That is when Poppy shoved the glittery troll that Clover complained about over to the photo. The Troll whose name was Guy Diamond, then prompley farted some glitter onto the picture giving Mr. Dinkles a wig made of glitter.

"That's it!" All the trolls minus Sofia said together. Sofia just stared wide eyed in shock as she was a little grossed out at what Guy Diamond just did.

"Hey dude put some pants on!" Clover griped as Guy Diamond walked off. "Seriously there are kids here!"

 **Back to the song. Poppy, Sofia and some other trolls go sliding down a slide on a leaf petal.**

 **Trolls.** _Don't stop, Don't stop the beat._

 _I can't stop, I can't stop the beat._

 _I won't stop, I won't stop the beat._

 _Go!_

 **The trolls got off the slide and locked hands together as the marched down the village.**

 **Poppy.** _Everybody, shake your hair and feel united ohh,_

 **Back up singers.** _Sunshine day._

 **Poppy** _Everybody laughing_

 **Backup Singers** _sunshine day_

 **Poppy.** _Everybody singing._

 **Some other trolls make a tunnel out of there hair for Poppy to run through as she gave the trolls a high five.**

 _Everybody move your hair and feel united Oh, Woah, Oh yeah! Oh!_

 **All trolls** _Yeah!_

As the song finished Sofia, Poppy and the other trolls spotted a grey troll sitting in the shade under a tree starting a clop clap. But for some reason the look on the troll's face made it feel like he was being mocking with his clap. This troll seemed different then the others he seems more grumpy and glum.

Who the heck was this Troll?

 **That song was kind of difficult to right considering I couldn't find a lyric video on YouTube and had to resort to looking up the lyrics on a lyrics website. Also I couldn't describe everything the trolls did during that song because a lot of it was kind of hard to explain, you just need to look up the song on YouTube if you haven't seen the movie yet, it's interesting but super hard to explain.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well done guys," The grey troll said in a tone of voice that couldn't be more sarcastic if he tried "Loved it. Seriously I could here you guys from a mile away."

"Oh good I didn't think we were being loud enough." Poppy said

"If I can here you, you know who else can here you?" The grey troll asked in a stern voice as he picked up a pile of logs he had been carrying before he got there "The bergens!"

"Oh boy," The glittery troll said

"Here we go again." Cooper joined in

"Oh Branch," Biggie griped

"You always ruin everything, warning us about the bergens." A couple of twins finished.

"What no I don't" the grey troll protested

"Who's that?" Sofia asked

"Oh that's Branch." Suki said "He is the one troll in our entire tribe that hates singing and dancing."

"And don't forget the hugging!" Branch pitched in.

"Oh yeah, and hugging." Suki finished

"How come?"

"Because apparently he believes that the bergens are going to someday return." One of the twin trolls said.

It was right then that Branch noticed Sofia and his eyes squinted and locked on her, noticing that he had never seen her in the village before.

"Who's this troll?" Branch asked, staring her down. "I've never seen her in the tribe before."

"Oh I'm Sofia," Sofia said extending her hand out to Branch. Branch rudely refused though, apparently he wasn't much for shaking hands either. "I'm not really from around these parts. See I'm actually a human but my magical amulet gave me the powers to turn into a troll..."

Sofia didn't have time to finish her sentence before Branch's eyes went wide and freaked out. "A human!?" Branch then grabbed Sofia by the shoulders and slammed her against the tree he had been previously sitting under.

"How close are they human?" Branch growled as the shaken up Sofia "How far? How much do they know? ANSWER ME!?"

"Branch, what are you doing?" Poppy gasped pulling Branch off of Sofia

"She's a human Poppy!" Branch snapped "Humans are just as bad as bergens, and as far as we know she could be in cahoots with the bergens."

"What?" Poppy was a little startled that Branch would accuse Sofia if such a thing. "Branch she saved me from being entangled in a spider web, if she was going to eat me like a bergen she would of the second she pulled me from that web?"

"Or..." Branch countered "Maybe she wanted to know our location so she could go back to the humans and bergens and tell them where we are so they can capture us and eat us."

"Come on Branch I think you are taking this bergen thing a little to far." Poppy said "We haven't seen a bergen in twenty years, they ain't going to find us."

"No, they ain't going to find me." Branch shot back "Because I am going to be in my highly camouflaged, highly fortified survival bunker." Branch was about to walk off but Poppy called out for him

"Wait!"

"What," Branch snapped back "What is it."

Poppy cleared her throat. "Before you leave, I would like to humbly invite you to the party I'm throwing tonight."

"WHAT!?" all the rest of the trolls gasped together.

"Poppy, are you really going to let this party pooper poop all over your party?" Cooper asked

"Seriously what is with this crude humor?" Clover questioned to himself

"I said everyone was invited" Poppy answered before pulling a invitation out of her hair for Branch. Poppy pulled oped the home made card to show branch and inside was a 3D replica of branch's house with a tiny Branch standing in front of it. The card then started singing

 _celebrate freedom from the bergens._

As a finishing touch the card then shot out glitter all Branch's face. Branch gave a look that shown he was not amused as the card continually shot glitter out at him. Once the glitter stopped shooting Branch grabbed the invitation and crushed it right in front of Poppy causing Sofia and the other trolls to gasp at how cruel Branch was acting.

"You want catch me dead at your party." Branch said "But you will, when the bergens come and eat every last one of you. Branch then walked off leaving a very disappointed Poppy staring down at the crushed invitation she had made for Branch. She had spent a lot of hard work on that special invitation for Branch and he crushed it within a little under a second.

"Gee," Sofia gasped at the behavior she just witnessed from Branch "What's his problem? I thought trolls were supposed to be happy."

"They are but for some reason Branch is the only troll who isn't happy."

"How come? Why is he not happy?"

"No one knows," Poppy said "My dad said something happened to him as a kid but he refuses to open up to anyone about his past. I've tried to get him to open up on several occasions but every time I've tried he keeps pushing me away refusing to open up. All I know is that whatever it was is the reason he turned grey."

"Grey is not his normal color?"

"No troll is born grey," Poppy said "It only happens if a troll loses it's happiness. Which is why we always attempt to stay happy at all times." Poppy then sighed "I just wish I could try to help Branch find happiness again."

"Well I'm sure he will find it someday." Sofia said with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah," Poppy said "In the meantime we got a party to throw."

"Sofia" Clover suddenly called out, catching Sofia's attention. "I know you may not want to hear it but he may be right."

"Who?" Sofia asked

"Branch, this party could risk attracting the bergens attention. We already know how loud they get when they sing. Imagine how loud a party could get. With that much noise it is bound to catch somebody's attention. What if that somebody is a bergen?"

"Clover, are you siding with the troll that attacked me and wrongfully accused me of being a spy?" Sofia asked a little offended.

"Ok, so maybe his tactics were a bit harsh, scratch that a lot harsh. But he could be on to something with the bergens."

"You know, you are starting to act a lot like Amber."

"Because I fear the longer you stay like this the greater risk of you being spotted by a bergen, you know what they do to trolls!" Clover snapped, he rarely raised his voice toward Sofia, but his fears of the Bergens was causing him to react harshly. Sofia could tell he was scared and sighing she decided it was time to compromise with Clover.

"Tell you what, we will stay for the party but we will leave first thing in the morning after breakfast, deal?"

Clover sighed, he really didn't want to stay in the troll lands another minute but Sofia was a stubborn girl so to get any type of compromise was a miracle, so he decided not to push it. "Okay deal."

"Oh thank you Clover, I promise we will leave early tomorrow morning." Sofia then ran off to join her troll friends.

"I just hope the bergens don't spot us by then." Clover said to himself when Sofia was out of hearing range.

It was night time when the party started, Suki was already up on the stage laying some sick beats on her turn tables. A firefly suddenly flew into her mouth causing lights to come out of her eyes and mouth. Suki just went along with it, bobbing her head back in forth to make it look like strobe lights.

"Sofia!" Poppy called out as Sofia finally arrived to the party. "I want to officially introduce you to some of my friends."

"Oh, I would love to meet them." Sofia said. Poppy first drug her to the glittery troll Sofia spotted earlier. "This hear is Guy Diamond."

"What's up girl?" Guy Diamond said in a strange voice that caught Sofia's attention.

"What's up with his voice?"

"Oh that's how all glittery trolls talk," Poppy said "They are big party animals so they all have a auto tune accent."

"What's auto tune?"

"Are all humans this behind in technology?" Guy Diamond asked surprised

"Hey be nice to the human troll," One of the twins she saw earlier said. The twin trolls was conjoined by the hair and one of them was a light blue while the other was a lighter shade of pink then Poppy.

"These two are Satin and Chenille. They are fashion experts."

"Nice dress girl" The one called Satin said noticing her dress. Despite being a troll, Sofia's gown was still the same as her human self, although smaller "You really know how to dress for parties."

"Oh, thank you. The castle staff made it for me."

"Well you need to give them a raise because that is one of the finest gowns I've seen." Chenille said "Almost as good as the ones we make. Almost."

"And you have already met Cooper." Poppy said showing Sofia along, and this here is Biggie and his pet glow worm Mr. Dinkles."

"Oh what a cute little glow worm." Sofia awed over the big blue trolls glow warm. Biggie just chuckled and clutched his glow worm tighter.

"This here is Smidge," Poppy continued introducing Sofia to a yellow female troll. Sofia was taken aback when Smidge greeted her with a voice far to deep for most females.

"And here we have Fuzzbert." Poppy then showed Sofia a small troll that basically looked like green hair with two orange feet.

"Uh, does that troll even have a body?" Sofia asked

"You know that is a good question," Poppy said before whispering in Sofia's ear. "We're not sure."

Suddenly a butterfly flew toward the ground carrying a purple troll who looked deep into meditation. Poppy's eyes went wide and a huge smile formed on her face as she got all giggly once the butterfly landed. The troll snapped out of his meditation once the butterfly landed on the grass.

"Thanks for the safe journey." Creek said in a soothing voice as he stroked to the butterfly as he stroked it's face. "Safe journey back home for you."

"Creek!" Poppy squealed with glee as she greeted Creek by touching his nice and making a "boop" noise. Poppy then introduced Sofia to the new troll.  
"Sofia, this is Creek. Creek, this is Sofia."

"Nice to meet you." Sofia said shaking Creek's hand.

"And a pleasure to meet you as well, always happy to meet a new troll."

"Well I'm not really a troll. My magical amulet just gave me the power to turn into a troll when I helped out your friend here. I'm actually a human."

"Hey if you look like a troll, your a troll. Temporarily or otherwise." Creek said "Anyway, I'm going to hit the snack table, catch you two later."

Once Creek left toward the snack table Sofia couldn't help but give Poppy a teasing look.

"You like him don't you? And not just as a friend."

"What gives you that idea?" Poppy asked curious.

"Oh ain't it obvious you don't boop another person's nose unless there is something going on between you two."

"Okay, you got me." Poppy admitted "Yes I like him like that."

"I knew it." Sofia giggled

a hour later the party was in full swing. Every troll was jumping as high as they could to the loud beat. Clover was hiding under a bush covering his ears, not able to stand the extremely loud music that was blaring.

"Why did I agree to let Sofia stay for this party?" Clover griped "It can't get any louder can it."

"Crank that music louder!" Clover suddenly heard Poppy cry out, the music suddenly got so loud Clover could hear the bass, vibrating through the ground.

"Yep it could." Clover moaned as he pulled his ears under his chin and laid his chin down on them. This music was far to much for his sensitive bunny ears.

Guy Diamond as well as some other glittery trolls was causing glitter to fall from above, but for Poppy, it wasn't nearly enough. She brought out a canyon and with a yell she pulled the cord and shot glitter out of the canyon with a loud blast.

The party was already the biggest, loudest, and wildest party Sofia had ever witnessed. But Poppy wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. Poppy suddenly brought out fireworks, and as she lit them all the trolls watched in awe as they fired high into the sky.

What none of the trolls new was that from a mile away, the noise of the party had caught some unwanted attention. Deep in the forest lived a bergen. This bergen used to be the head chef in charge of trollstis before the trolls escaped. Her failure to find the trolls caused her to be banished from bergen town, now for the past twenty years she had been waiting and planning to get her revenge on the trolls and the bergens who banished her. When the sudden sound of party music caught her ear, she instantly grabbed a hold of a telescope that was perched from the top of her wooden house and looked through them. She then let out a wicked grin as she saw a firework shoot into the sky and explode, forming the shape of a troll. She had finally found them

"Trolls."

 **Hope this chapter was up to snuff, the past few days has been busy and I barely had time to write this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saw on Wikipedia the other day that there is going to be a Trolls 2 coming out in 2020 and I'm already getting excited for that.**

 **Anyway back to the story.**

Even the wildest parties every now and then needs a break from all the action. Midway through the party Poppy asked DJ Suki to stop the music as she had her father King Peppy come on stage as well as Sofia. Poppy then called for all the other trolls attention.

"Attention everyone," Poppy said once she got all the other trolls attention. "I want to honor someone very special tonight, and not just because he's my father but because he is the reason we are celebrating tonight. Twenty years ago today my father King Peppy, risked his life in order to save us all from the bergens. If it wasn't for him I don't know how many of us would be here today. So let's here it for my father, King Peppy."

As the other trolls cheered it was the then Peppy's turn to get up and say something.

"Thank you daughter." Peppy said "I would actually like to say something my own self. As many of you know, my daughter Poppy is about to come of age. And so I would like to take this time to say soon," Peppy then turned to face Poppy "I will be passing the crown to you my daughter, and make you Queen."

"Really?" Poppy gasped. She heard the trolls cheering in the background.

"You go Poppy!" Cooper shouted from the crowd.

"But father," Poppy said "Do you really think I am ready?"

"You'll be great." Sofia said putting a hand on Poppy's shoulder.

"You will." Peppy agreed.

Poppy smiled, but then remembered there was one other person she wanted to honor tonight, her new friend Sofia.

"I will gladly accept the crown when the time is right." Poppy said to the crowd. "But first there is one other person I want to honor tonight." Poppy then turned and pointed to Sofia, who stood to Poppy's left side waving at the crowd. "My new friend Sofia, who earlier today saved me from a entangled spider web. If it wasn't for her I would have been a spider's lunch and this party wouldn't of happened. And that wouldn't of been no fun would it? So let's hear it for Sofia."

"Oh it was nothing." Sofia said as the crowd clapped and cheered for her. It was then that all the trolls heard the ground start shaking. Causing all the clapping to suddenly stop and the trolls to look around to see where the shaking came from. Even Clover felt it, and he instantly started to get really nervous.

"Uh, please tell me that was just a earthquake." Clover said, fear starting to consume him. They heard the ground shake again.

"That was no earthquake." Sofia said starting to get nervous her on self.

The ground shook one more time and that is when they saw a big grey foot step out of the bushes. The trolls looked up to see who the foot belonged to, and saw to their horror the bergen chef standing over them all. A wicked toothy grin curled across her face.

"Gotcha." the bergen said wickedly, causing Cooper to poop out cupcakes in fear.

"Uh," Poppy said nervously before reaching for the cupcakes Cooper pooped out and offered them to the bergen. "Cupcake?"

The bergen didn't say a single word. She just unzipped a pouch she had wrapped around the waist and started to reach for the trolls.

"Run!" Poppy screamed.

Every Troll then started running for cover as the bergen chef swung her arms trying to capture any troll she could. Biggie was the first one to get captured. He couldn't find his pet glow qorm Mr. Dinkles, who happened to be on his back. His frantic calling for his pet gave away his location and allowed the chef to easily grab him and put him in her pouch.

"Blend In!" Poppy screamed, "blend in!" The trolls then frantically tried to use their hair to blend in to their surroundings, but some of them didn't do it in time. Guy Diamond didn't even get a chance to blend in before the chef grabbed him by the hair and stuffed him in her pouch.

"Sofia!" Clover screamed trying to find were Sofia was through all the chaos. He then spotted Sofia helping some other trolls get to the bushes and hide. She was distracted getting the other trolls safety that she didn't notice she was leaving herself in plain view of the chef's eyes. The chef spotted Sofia, and was starting to reach for her.

"No!" Clover screamed, he then ran as fast as he could toward Sofia, grabbing her just before the chef could reach her. Clover didn't stop running until both him and Sofia was safely behind the bushes. Sofia then used her troll hair to blend into the surroundings with some of the other trolls.

"I knew this was going to happen, I knew this was going to happen." Clover said, trembling in fear as he watched the trolls run for their life. "Why does nobody listen to me?"

"Not now Clover." Sofia said shushing Clover. "Your going to give away our location." As Sofia hid in the bushes her eyes widened as she watched in horror many of her other troll friends being taken by the bergen chef. Smidge, the two twins Satin and Chenille, Cooper, Suki, Fuzzbert were all taken. She then gasped when she saw, Creek get grabbed by the chef too. Poppy stretched out her hair to try to grab Creek and pull him to safety. Creek couldn't hold on and Poppy screamed when Creek let go of her hair and got put in the chef's pouch.

Poppy then noticed her father attacking the bergen's foot with his cane trying to get her to release the trolls. The chef spotted him and started reaching for him.

"Dad!" Poppy screamed as she ran toward him and grabbed her father just before the bergen grabbed him. The two ran behind a bush and used their hair to blend in and hide. The bergen then looked around but couldn't find anymore trolls, they were all in hiding, not that she minded, she had more then enough trolls to get back in Bergen Town's good graces.

"Thanks for throwing the biggest, the loudest..."

"The craziest party ever." Cooper stupidly finished with a excited tone, sticking his head out of the pouch before being pushed back in.

"Exactly." Chef said. She then left the village, smashing the party decorations as she left.

Once they knew the coast was clear all the trolls came out of their hiding spots and looked around at where the party once stood. All the decorations had been destroyed, the stage and Suki's DJ machine had been smashed and many of their friends had now been drug off with the Bergen. Sofia couldn't help but feel saddened when she saw the look of worry on Poppy's face. She was concerned for her friends that had been taken, Sofia was too. Sofia was about to walk over and try to comfort Poppy when Clover suddenly grabbed her and put her on his back and started to run off.

"Come on Sofia, we got to get out of here before that bergen comes back for seconds."

"Hold it Clover," Sofia said jumping off Clover's back. "We can't just leave now."

"Sure we can." Clover protested "The party is over, you nearly became a snack for a hungry bergen, I think now is the perfect time to leave and never return."

"But we can't just leave those trolls for dead." Sofia said "They are in danger and needs our help."

"And just what do you expect to do?" Clover asked "No disrespect Sofia but you really don't stand much of a chance against that thing. Even if you changed back to your human self that Bergen is still twice your size."

Sofia turned to the other trolls as she tried to encourage them to help save their friends. "If we all stick together and stand up to that bergen, I know we can have what it takes to free our friends. What do you say guys."

"No," King Peppy spoke up. "There is only one thing that we can do, we must pack up and leave this place, we can find a new village far away from here to make our home."

"But dad?" Poppy spoke up "What about no troll left behind? You once saved us all before, you can do it again."

"That was a long time ago Poppy." Peppy said "I am old now, I can't physically save your friends anymore."

Poppy then straightened up and put her foot down. She was not just going to let her friends get eaten by that bergen. "Then I'll go!"

"Me too." Sofia spoke up.

"What? No!" Clover argued.

"No Poppy, I won't let you do that." Peppy protested.

"Dad, You always told me no troll left behind, and as the future queen it is my duty to protect all trolls. And that is what I am going to do."

"I won't let you go alone though, it's to dangerous."

"I won't be alone." Poppy said "I'm going to have help."

"From who?"

"From the one troll I know, who knows the bergens better then anyone."

Sofia had a feeling she knew exactly who she was talking about.

 **Shorter chapter I know but I thought this was the best place to stop it. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So what makes you think Branch will even want to help?" Sofia asked as her, Poppy, and Clover all made their way to Branch's bunker. "After all you saw how he reacted about the party. You really think he will willingly go to Bergen town where there will be hundreds of hungry bergens wanting to eat him."

"And you" Clover reminded Sofia

"Of course." Poppy said "Deep down in that thick grey skin of stubbornness, there is a troll with a good heart and a conscious that will do anything to save his friends."

As the three of them reached Branch's bunker they were greeted with the most unwelcoming welcome mat that read "Go away"

"Um... you sure about that?" Sofia asked as she looked at the mat.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Poppy asked as she knocked on Branch's door and sang " _Oh Branch"_

No response.

"Branch"

Still no response.

"BRANCH! BRANCH! BRANCH! BRANCH!"

Branch was inside his bunker looking at the invitation Poppy gave him. Part of him really regretted treating Poppy like he did. Even though he would never admit it he actually did want to go to the party. But the last time he let himself be happy something bad happened, and it was his fault. Ever since then he refused to be happy, and even though it pained him and costed him a lot of fun he knew he wouldn't let any other troll get hurt because of him.

It was right then he heard Poppy banging at the door and yelling out his name. Panicking he hid Poppy's invitation behind a curtain. What he didn't expect was for all the other invitations he received in the past to fall out onto the floor as well causing him to pick them all up at once and stuff them behind the curtain at once before heading toward the door.

"BRANCH ARE YOU IN THERE!" Poppy screamed

"I'm not going to your party!" Branch said opening the eye slot to so he could speak to her.

"The parties over Branch." Poppy said "A bergen came and took everyone."

"I knew it." Branch said before opening the door and pulling both Poppy and Sofia inside. Clover was about to follow them in but Branch held up his palm and stopped him "No pet's allowed." Branch then slammed the door shut and locked in.

"No pets allowed?" Clover scoffed "And to think I was on his side of the argument."

"Um Branch?" Sofia asked as she saw Branch lay down mouse traps and bear traps onto every open space on the floor. Branch had Poppy and Sofia sit in the middle of the floor with him with literally every other open space covered by either a bear or mouse trap "Do you really think all of this is necessary.

"Shh." Branch responded.

"But Branch." Poppy joined in.

"Shhhhh!" Branch responded louder putting his finger to his lips as the three of them sat in the middle of the room

"But I got to tell you something"

"Shhhhhh!"

"I was just going to.

"Sssshhhhhhh! Shush!"

Finally Poppy had enough and raised her hand to ask permission to speak.

"What?" Branch asked "What could be so important that it is worth leading the bergen right to us."

"It won't." Sofia said "Because the bergen left."

"It took Cooper, and Smidge, and Fuzzbert, and Satin, and Chenille, and Biggie, and Guy Diamond and Suki and..." She nearly choked up saying the last one " _C_ _reek!"_

"Trust me the bergen is gone." Sofia said "So there is no need for all of this." Sofia pointed at all the bear and mouse traps.

"You don't know that." Branch said "It could still be out there, watching, waiting, listening."

"Look Branch," Poppy said "You were right I shouldn't have thrown that party, which is why I have to ask you..." Poppy took a deep breath "Will you come with me to bergen town and save everyone?"

"What?" Branch gasped "No!"

"Come on!" Poppy protested, starting to get annoyed and angry at Branch's attitude. She did not expect Branch to refuse his help. Was he really so scared of the bergens that he would let their friends die? "Your the one guy who knows more about bergens then anyone but when we finally need you, you just want to hide here forever?"

"Branch you can't say no their your friends." Sofia said

"Nuh uh uh, their _your_ friends." Branch said "And we are not going to stay down here forever. Branch then pulled a lever and the part of the floor they were on started moving down to reveal a secret hideout below in the basement of the bunker. "We are going to stay down _here_. I got enough supplies to last me ten years. Eleven if I'm willing to store and drink my own sweat, which I am." Sofia nearly gagged when she heard that last part but she had to admit Branch really was prepared for a situation like this. Shelves among shelves were stacked with jars of food and water, it appeared he had been planning for preparing for this day for years. "You know Poppy it's funny, you all thought I was crazy, well who's crazy now?"

"This is really nice and all Branch." Poppy said staring the place down "But please I really need your help, you were right I should have listened to you but I didn't and now all my friends have been taken and now I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you try scrap booking them to freedom?"

Sofia couldn't believe Branch's attitude it was like he didn't care about anybody's life but his own. If her mother didn't teach her better she would slap that smirk right off of Branch's face.

"Wow, solid burn Branch," Poppy said "thanks anyway."

"Anytime."

Sofia couldn't hold back her anger anymore as Poppy made her way to the elevator Sofia walked over to Branch and let him have it.

"How could you be such a selfish coward and ignore the fact that several of your own kind is in danger of being eaten!? How... how can you live with yourself?"

"Hey I tried to warn them but they didn't listen. Neither did you?"  
"You really are a heartless coward. I hope you sleep good at night."

"Oh trust me I sleep fine."

While Sofia was scolding Branch, he didn't notice that Poppy had already gone up the elevator until she lowered it a little again to ask him a question.

"Oh by the way Branch," Poppy said "I was wondering if I could borrow something.

Branch sighed "What do you want?"

"Your bunker" Poppy then turned to talk to some people above her "Okay everyone, come on in." That is when Branch's bunker became filled with every remaining troll in the kingdom.

"No, no no." Branch gasped as he looked at what the other trolls were doing. One was chugging down the jugs of water, the troll kids where playing hopscotch with the bear traps, and all of them were making a mess of his bunker.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you had enough supplies to last ten years" Poppy said

"Yes, ME ten years. With all these other trolls it will only last two weeks."

"Well then I guess we better hurry then." Poppy said with a hint of victory in her tone. Before turning to make her way to the exit again.

"Wait," Branch said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "You won't last a day out there."

"And you won't last a day in here. Solid burn returned."

"Let's get going." Sofia said walking to the elevator ready to rescue their friends. She was surprised however when Poppy pulled her back

"Wait Sofia, this journey will be to dangerous for someone like you."

"What? But I want to help."

"No offense Sofia but your just a kid. And I can't in good conscious put a kid your age in danger like this. Just stay here and keep the other trolls safe, I will be back before you know it."

"Oh, Okay." Sofia said with a hung head. She did not want her friend to go out there alone, she also didn't want to be stuck with Mr. Grumpy Troll.

"Goodby everyone, see you soon." Poppy waved as she went to the elevator.

"Good luck Princess Poppy." All the trolls said together as they waved bye. Then as the elevator went up all the hug time bracelets went off.

"Hug time!" Sofia said. All the trolls then walked over to Branch and gave him a hug. Poppy just smiled and laughed as Branch screamed for help as the trolls tackled him in a hug.

As Poppy made her way through the forest, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy and nervous. This will have been the farthest she had ever traveled from home, and not to mention due to her size there would be danger behind every corner, and the sight of giant bergen footprints from the chef from earlier only increased those nerves.

 **(Get back up again: From Dreamworks Trolls. Sung by Poppy.)**

 _I really hope I can do it, cause their all depending on me. I know that I must leave the only home I ever known and brave the dangers of the forest saving them before they are eaten. I mean how hard can that be?_

It was right then that the petal from the flower she was standing on broke causing her to suddenly fall. Thankfully she shot out her hair and used them as stairs so she could safely walk down to the ground without getting hurt.

 _Looking up at that sunny sky_

 _so shiny and blue and there's a butterfly._

 _Well isn't that a super fantastic sign?_

It was right then that a frog like tongue belonging to a small monster shot out and caught and ate the butterfly. A slightly bigger monster than ate that monster before a swarm of carnivorous insect monsters flew by and ate the other monster, stripping it to the bones. A monstrous plant then shot out fire burning the bones of the other monster to ash before sucking up the ash like a straw. The monstrous plant then turned and looked at Poppy causing Poppy to slowly walk away nervously.

" _It's going to be a fantastic day._

 _Such marvelousness it's going bring_

 _got a pocket of full of songs I'm going to sing_

 _And I'm ready to take on anything. Hooray!_

Poppy then started swinging on what she thought was a vine only to find out that it was a hungry snake like monster. Noticing her mistake she started running across the long body of the monster trying to escape it's hungry jaws.

 _Some super fun surprise around each corner just riding on a rainbow I'm gonna to be Okay._

 _Hey I'm not giving up today_

 _There's nothing getting in my way_

 _and when you knock, knock me over I will get back up again. Oh!_

Poppy finally reached the tail of the snake monster and jumped off. But as she was falling to the ground she ran into a hungry bird who snatched her up in her beak, swallowed her and then laid a egg in her nest.

 _If something goes a little wrong,_

 _well you can go ahead and bring it on_

 _Cause if you knock, knock me over I will get back up again._

Poppy then broke out of the egg but noticed two hungry baby birds had hatched from it and started pulling at her. Poppy quickly jumped from the nest and landed on a floating leaf petal, she rode the leaf petal all the way to the ground, right straight into a thorn bush.

 _Woah oh, oh, oh! Get back up again Woah oh oh oh, Ahhh!_

Poppy kept marching along, even through a wave of horrible weather that included extreme heat, freezing snow, and rain with high wind trying to blow her away.

 _I'm marching along I got confidence._

 _I'm cooler then a bag of peppermints._

 _And I haven't been this excited since_

 _I can't remember when_

 _I'm off on this remarkable adventure. Just riding on a rainbow._

Poppy then sat down on what she thought was a ordinary flower to stop and rest, but she quickly found out that the flower was instead a Venus flytrap.

 _What if it's all a big mistake, what if it's more than I can take._

The flytrap then started closing in but Poppy grabbed the jaws with her hand and hopped off. And kept walking onto what she thought was a ordinary hill. But the hill then opened up and revealed itself to be a monster too a swallowed her.

 _No, I can't think that way_

 _cause I know that I'm really, really, really, gonna be okay._

As Poppy fell down the throat of the monster she quickly used her hair to catch the sides of the monster's throat and shot herself out of the mouth landing softly onto a bush filled with berries.

 _Hey! I'm not giving up today._

 _There's nothing getting in my way._

 _And if you knock, knock, me over I will get back up again. Oh!_

Poppy grabbed one of the berries and ate them, only to find out she was extremely allergic to them when she broke out in blue spots and swelled up like a balloon.

 _If something goes a little wrong._

 _Well you can go ahead and bring it on._

 _Cause if you knock, knock me over I will get back up again._

Being swelled up like a balloon wasn't going to stop her. If she couldn't walk right now do to her swelling she would roll. And she did from hill to hill.

 _Get up, get up, get up, (Woah)_

 _get back again_

 _get up, get up, get up (Woah)!_

She rolled up the last hill so fast she accidentally went flying and fell through several spider webs, getting herself wrapped up in it's webbing.

 _I'm Okay!_

Poppy then landed hard on the ground wrapped up like a cocoon in webbing and unable to move.

 _Get up, get up, get up, (Woah!)_

 _If you knock knock me over, knock knock me over I will get back up again!_

Finally giving in to the pain and exhaustion from her crazy adventure. Poppy laid there in the webbing and passed out, unaware that there was some hungry spiders watching her.

 **Just in case you are wondering I won't be using every song from Trolls, just my favorite ones. Mainly because that way I have room for Sofia to have a couple of songs too. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	6. Chapter 6

"We can't just leave Poppy out there on her own." Sofia said, trying hard to convince Branch (yet again) to go after Poppy. It had been two hours since Poppy left to go find her friends and while everyone was sitting in the bunker waiting for her return Sofia kept pacing the floor in worry,"She is going to get killed."

"You're right Sofia," Branch said "She is going to get herself killed. But that will be by her own choice, your much better off in here where you have a better chance of survival."

"But we can't just leave Poppy to die!" Sofia replied "Don't you have any sort of a conscious?"

"Oh I have a conscious. But what do you expect me to do go out there and let myself get eaten by those bergens too? I don't think so!"

"Why? Why are you so unwilling to help your friends in need?"

"Because I am smart."

"Smart? Or scared?"

"I am not scared!" Branch protested

"Oh really, is that why you built this bunker below ground instead of living up on the surface with the other trolls. Is that why you covered your entire floor with mouse and bear traps when we told you about the bergen attacks? Sounds like you are pretty scared to me."

"Okay yes I'm scared! You happy now?" Branch yelled out "But if you've seen what those bergens can do, you would be scared too. I've seen people I've cared about get killed by those things and I will not let myself fall victim to them too."

"No, but you are letting more of your friends die because of it. I know you are scared Branch, I'm scared too, but you need to be brave. Poppy and the other trolls need you."

It was then that the hug time bracelets went off again and all the trolls in the bunker ran over and gave Branch a hug.

"Fine I'll go." Branch said as he struggled to escape the hugs from the other trolls. "But only to escape these other trolls hugs! And you're coming with me."

"But Poppy said..."

"I don't care what Poppy said. You're coming along, because quite frankly I still don't trust you."

"You don't trust me? Still? I thought we were just having a moment. I thought we were making progress."

"News flash human, but I don't trust people easily."

"Now that I can believe." Sofia said to herself.

"You think just because you look like a troll that it makes you one?" Branch continued. "Not by a long shot. Deep down you are still a human, and I do not trust anything that is not a troll."

"From the looks of it you don't really trust other trolls either."

"Your right I don't. And you know why?" Branch poked his index finger in Sofia's face "Because most are naive and careless. You all threw a huge party despite my warning and look were it got you. You want to earn my trust Sofia? You have to earn it. And it starts by doing everything I say."

"Fine, everything you say."

"But let me warn you Sofia." Branch said giving Sofia a threatening tone. "I still am not convinced that the bergens didn't give you that amulet so you could disguise yourself as a troll and draw us out. If you do something that makes me even suspect once, that you are in cahoots with the bergens, then I will end you right then and there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear." Sofia said, sporting a look that showed that she refused to be intimidated by Branch.

"Good, then let's get started." Branch said leading Sofia to the elevator. Before the two left Branch turned to the other trolls in the bunker and issued them a warning.

"If I come back and this bunker is destroyed it won't be the bergens that you will be scared of." Branch then pulled the lever and the two trolls left to go find Poppy. Once gone the rest of the trolls continued partying in the bunker, chugging Branch's water supply and wrecking the place, completely ignoring Branch's warning.

"Come along bunny." Branch ordered Clover, who was taking a nap outside the door step of the bunker.

"Where are we going?" Clover asked as he followed the two trolls into the forest.

"To find Poppy!" Sofia said

"Why?"

"Because she shouldn't be going to Bergen Town alone it's too dangerous."

"Oh," Clover said, it was right then the light bulb went off. "Wait Bergen Town? We're going to Bergen Town? Sofia are you nuts? What, are you tired of living? You got a long life ahead of you kid don't do this?"

"We are going to go save our friends."

"Sorry kid but they are probably dead by now and you will be too if you go there."

"Well we can't just give up. We got to have faith and be optimism. Poppy believes their alive, so do I."

"Oh man," Clover griped to himself. "Amber is going to turn me into a throw rug if Sofia gets killed out here."

Branch was getting more and more annoyed the longer Sofia talked to her rabbit. He couldn't talk to animals like Sofia could, and just witnessing Sofia talk to her rabbit and not knowing what the rabbit was saying drove him crazy.

"Will you stop talking to that stupid rabbit!" Branch snapped "I just want piece and quite along this journey so we don't attract any bergens or any other hungry predators that want to try eat us!"

"Well gee." Clover scoffed as Sofia went quite, folding her arms and pouted. "What got that troll so grumpy?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Clover," Sofia grumbled. Branch just rolled his eyes. He didn't have to speak rabbit to know that whatever Clover just said that Sofia replied to had to do with him. He didn't care though. He never did care what anybody else thought about him. The only thing that mattered to him was surviving. And if that meant being a jerk to everybody around him then so be it.

The three of them didn't say a single word for over a hour until Branch spotted something off in the distance that caused him to pause and gasp in terror. Poppy was laying on the ground unconscious, wrapped in a spiders cocoon and there was four hungry spiders crawling down on their webs toward her. If Branch didn't do something fast, Poppy was going to become lunch for those spiders.

"Oh my goodness Poppy!" Branch yelled as he shot out his hair and grabbed Poppy with it and pulled her toward him.

"Sofia watch Poppy, I'll take care of the spiders." Branch yelled as he charged for the spiders. Sofia watched as the first thing Branch did was take out a frying pan and threw it at the first spider. The spider stopped in confusion from being hit with a frying pan but then all four of the spiders continued to charge after the three trolls. Branch took a step back in fear, but as he turned around and saw the the unconscious Poppy and the terrified look on Sofia's face he realized that they were all counting on him to beat these spiders. Bravery suddenly overcoming him he tossed his backpack to the floor, slung his hair back and used it as a whip, whipping all four spiders with it causing them to step backwards with each strike. Branch continued to whip them until each of the spiders backed up into a cave. Only it wasn't a cave, but a monster who kept it's mouth open to lure in unexpected prey. As soon as the spiders backed into it's mouth it instantly clamped shut and ate the spiders. The monster then stared down at Branch who took a few steps backwards of his own in fear. However the monster didn't attack him, instead just closing it's eyes to take a nap.

Branch then ran back to to check on Poppy and Sofia. When he got to them though he noticed Sofia was in tears and in a state of panic.

"She's not breathing, Branch she's not breathing."

"What?" Branch put his ear to Poppy's chest to check for a heartbeat but found none. "Hold on!"

Branch then grabbed a couple of fireflies, then after taking out a knife to free her from the spiderweb he rubbed the backs of the fireflies together and used them as a defibrillator to deliver a electric shock and get Poppy's heart working again. Once the electric shock was delivered Poppy instantly got back up and continued to sing _"Get back up again"_

Poppy then noticed Branch kneeling over her with the two fireflies still in his hands. "Branch my man, you're right on time."

"Oh like you knew I was coming." Branch smarted off laying the two fireflies back on the ground to crawl off.

"Yes, I figured after the third hug time being eaten by a bergen wouldn't seem so bad."

"Actually it still kind of does." Clover said, listening to the conversation

"And I figured there was no way you could do this by yourself," Branch said putting his backpack back on. "Guess we were both right."

"Hmm, well alright then let's do this." Poppy said turning to continue her journey. It was right then that she noticed Sofia and Clover standing behind her. Sofia just gave a nervous grin and waved, remembering that Poppy didn't want her to come along for safety reasons. Poppy's grin quickly turned to a angry frown and she snapped her head back and glared at Branch.

"You brought Sofia along!?"

"Hey, there was no way I was going to leave her alone with all those trolls."

"She's just a kid Branch! This journey is to dangerous for someone her age."

"And I still don't trust her enough to risk leaving her alone with the other trolls."

"Oh let me guess, it's because she's not a actual troll right?"

"Exactly."

"Branch you need to work on your trust issues a bit."

"And you need to work on..." Branch paused for a second to think about what to say "Basically everything that doesn't get your friends eaten by bergens."

Sofia and Clover just watched in silence as Branch and Poppy stood there in the middle of the forest arguing back in forth, there voices getting louder and louder as they both threw their hands up in discussed.

Clover couldn't help but chuckle a little bit catching the attention of Sofia "I smell a romance blossoming."

Sofia lifted a single brow in confusion. Those two getting together with the way they are acting? Forget it.

"Okay you know what let's just get moving again," Poppy said trying to end the argument. "The sooner we get to Bergen town, the sooner we can rescue everybody and get home safely.

"Wait, wait," Branch said grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her aside. "What's your plan?"

"I just said, rescue everybody and get home safely."

"Okay, that's not a plan, that's a wish list." Branch said

"Oh, I suppose you have a plan?" Poppy asked. Branch cleared his throat, he did indeed have a plan.

"First we get to the edge of Bergen Town without being spotted. Then we get inside by sneaking through the old escape tunnels which will then lead us to the troll tree, right before we get caught and suffer a miserable death at the hands of a horrible blood thirsty bergen."

"Sofia will you pass me the glue?" Branch suddenly heard Poppy ask.

"Wait are you scrap booking my plan?" Branch asked as he saw Sofia pass the glue as Poppy laid on the ground cutting pieces of cloth and putting them in a book.

"Uh huh, almost..." Poppy then took the glue from Sofia and glued the last piece on then held it up for Branch to see. "Done!"

Then little paper versions of the trolls popped up out of the scrapbook with a big "We did it" sign wrote on top of a rainbow. Glitter shot out out of the scrapbook again, once again covering Branch's entire face. Once again Branch gave the most annoyed look as he got coated in glitter. Once it finally stopped Branch wiped the glitter off his face and blew out some that got in his nose.

"There will be no more scrap booking."

The three trolls plus Clover continued their journey to Bergen Town. Neither Branch nor Poppy hardly said a word to each other, considering Poppy was still pretty peeved at Branch for putting Sofia in danger like this. Branch didn't care though, he actually preferred the silence. Lot less chance of being spotted by predators that way.

Eventually though it was Sofia that broke the silence. "Why are you the way you are Branch?"

"What do you mean?" Branch shot back.

"I mean why are you always grumpy and never happy? I might not have been a troll for that long, but I know that trolls aren't born grey, and that it only happens when something causes them to lose their happiness. I believe there was a time when you were happy. So what happened? What caused you to go grey and lose all your joy and happiness."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Branch. You'll never going to heal if you don't let loose your feelings."

It was right then that Branch stopped in his tracks and held up a signal to stop. "I hear something."

"What?" Sofia and Poppy froze in fear "Is it a bergen?"

"Maybe,"

The four of them stood still for a minute as so not to make anymore noise as they watched for the bergen. But after a minute of not hearing or seeing anything Sofia started to suspect something.

"Branch, there is no bergen is there? You just did that so I would stop talking?"

"Maybe," Branch admitted. Sofia rolled her eyes in annoyance as the four of them continued there journey again.

Eventually the sky started getting dark and the four of them decided to stop for the night. The forest was already dangerous enough for a troll during the daytime, but at night it was basically suicide. Branch picked out a spot in the high grass that was well hidden from any of predators, and picked out three giant leaves for the three trolls to use as blankets.

"Bunny," Branch turned to Clover, "Your our watchdog, keep a eye out for bergens or any other creature that might want to eat us?"

"But I need my beauty sleep" Clover whined.

Once Poppy wrapped herself comfortably in her leaf she took out a picture frame of every one of her troll friends that had been captured "Good night Cooper, good night Smidge, good night Fuzzbert, good night Satin, good night Chenille, good night Biggie, good night Guy Diamond, good night Suki." Poppy then chuckled when she got to Creek's picture "Good night Creek." Poppy then booped Creek's nose on the picture.

"And good night Poppy and Sofia." Branch growled in annoyance.

As Poppy put the picture away she stared at the night sky in worry. She wondered if her friends was still alive or if they were just wasting there time for a lost cause coming after them. No, they were alive she knew it, she had keep up the faith.

" _Stars shining bright above you."_

"Really? Seriously more singing?"

"Yes seriously," Poppy said "Singing helps me relax, you should try it sometime."

"I don't sing and I don't relax. This is the way I am and I like it. I also like a little silence. Branch rolled on to his side to try again to get some sleep. But then to his surprise he heard a guitar being strung. This time both him _and_ Sofia sat up to see Poppy playing the guitar and singing "Sounds of silence." Branch stared in shock as a bunch of friendly nocturnal monsters joined in to sing the song with her. Sofia just cupped her hand over her mouth in a giggle finding the situation funny.

When the song ended Branch got up, and walked to Poppy. To both Poppy and Sofia's surprise Branch actually had a smile on his face and asked for the guitar. Was Branch actually loosing up a bit? Was he about to play and sing a song too? Poppy handed Branch the guitar and Sofia got excited thinking they finally cheered him up, _Only_ to see him chunk the guitar in the fire he made to keep them warm and laid back down on the grass to fall asleep.

Both Sofia and Poppy laid back down to try to get some sleep, but as Sofia laid in the soft grass, the worry about her new friends kept her from falling asleep. Feeling she needed some air to clear her mind she got up and started walking deeper in the forest. The sound of footsteps against the grass woke Poppy, who looked up to see Sofia getting up and walking around. Curious she decided to follow after her. She saw Sofia use her hair to climb up a tree. Poppy followed behind but not to close to startle her. She wanted to keep a eye out on her friend to make sure she didn't get hurt but also give her some space to clear her mind on whatever it was keeping her awake.

Suddenly the sound of Sofia singing took her by surprise.

 **In the tune of the amulet song from the Sofia the first episode The Amulet of Avalor.**

 **Sofia:** _Without my friends I feel so blue, the world just seems so grey and black._

 _But I know just what I need to do. I got to get my troll friends back._

As Poppy listened she decided to join in on the song as well

 **Poppy:** _I hope branch has a brilliant plan, to get our friends from that bergens pack._

 _For she plans to turn them into a snack. Oh I need to get my troll friends back._

 **Sofia:** _I barely know these trolls and now they'll going to get served on a bowl,_

 _If we don't save them, I need to save them. I got to bring those trolls back home, those trolls back home_

 **Poppy:** _As I watch Branch sleep on the ground, while high above this tree I rest._

 _I hope that I can turn his frown upside down, and show him some happiness._

 _I know he is a grouch to me, but I feel that this troll holds the key._

 _To free my friends from that bergens hands._

 _And march them home, in victory in victory._

 **Sofia:** _I fear that we may be to late, but I refuse to believe that._

 **Poppy:** _We will sneak into the bergens, castle, and that is how we'll get._

 **Sofia:** _Somehow I got to get._

 **Both Simultaneously.** _Whatever it takes I got to get, our troll friends back!_

"The next one of you that sings one more note will get their tongue cut out!" The two of them heard Branch yell

Both Poppy and Sofia didn't say another word that night as they laid back down and went to sleep.

 **Fun fact, the song I used in this chapter was the very first scene I saw of any Sofia episode. I was babysitting my niece and she was watching the show. I was in another room when I heard the singing and came into the living room and heard that song. I decided to finish watching the episode with her and realized I actually liked the show despite it not being for my age group and the rest was history.**

 **I actually bought a DVD with that episode on it and when i was watching that episode with her and that song came up i decided a parody of that song would work well with this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the three trolls and Clover continued their journey to Bergen town. The pack arrived at a group of tunnels outside the edge of Bergen Town. Branch recognized these tunnels as the ones King Peppy used twenty years ago when helping the Trolls escape Bergen Town. If his hunch was right, one of these tunnels would lead them straight to the Troll Tree.

"So one of these tunnels leads to the Troll Tree?" Poppy asked

"That's right." Branch answered.

"There's so many of them." Sofia noticed, she counted about sixteen different tunnels. It would take all morning to go through all of them "I wonder which one."

"I don't know." Branch replied. It was then that they heard a loud booming voice from behind them issue them all a warning.

"CHOOSE A HOLE WISELY!" The voice said "FOR ONE WILL LEAD TO BERGEN TOWN, THE OTHERS TO CERTAIN DEATH!"

"Who said that?" Branch asked, the pack tried to find where the source of the voice was coming from but couldn't find it. Whoever it was , they were well hidden.

"IT WAS..." It was right then a walking, talking cloud popped out from the other clouds in the sky and walked toward them. "Me." The sight of a walking cloud took the trolls by surprise, Sofia took several steps back in plain shock.

"Okay this is the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Sofia said

"Hi guys how's it going, welcome to the root tunnels." The Cloud said, the cloud had tiny stick arms and feet, and was wearing socks on his feet with no shoes. "I just wanted to warn you, one of these tunnels leads to the troll tree and the others, TO CERTAIN DEATH!" The cloud went back to talking in a booming voice for those last words."

The pack just looked at each other confused. This cloud seemed to know what he was talking about, but on the other hand, just the thought of them standing in front of a talking cloud was enough to weird them out.

"Do you think you can tell us which one is the right one?" Sofia asked

"You bet."

"Great!"

"No thank you we're good." Branch cut in, not trusting the guy. Branch started leading the others away but Poppy pulled him aside and started arguing with him again.

"Branch, he's trying to help us."

"I don't like the looks of him." Branch argued. "I mean who wears socks with no shoes."

"He seems to no what he is talking about." Poppy said, trying to get Branch to be more trusting. Branch sighed and gave in.

"Okay fine." Branch turned to face the cloud guy. "Which way do we go?"

"First you got to give me a high five, then I'll tell you where to go." The cloud guy said raising his hand for a high five.

"What?" Branch replied

"Oh I love high fives" Poppy said excitably "I'll do it."

"I'll do it too." Sofia said

"Oh I know you two will do it." The cloud guy said before pointing at Branch. "But will he? Okay dumpy diapers up high."

"Nope," Branch refused "I don't do high fives."

"Slap it boss."

"Nope not going to happen."

"Party on the top floor?"

"Nope"

"Little slappy? Make daddy happy?"

"Okay that's just weird."

"Come on just one little high five."

"Oh no thanks I'm good."

"Okay here, just do this." Cloud Guy then slapped his other hand over the one he was holding up as a demonstration "But with your hand."

"Thank you for that demonstration it perfectly clears up what I will not be doing."

"Branch it's a high five!" Poppy yelled, she couldn't believe Branch was being this stubborn over something as small as a high five, especially considering if they didn't pick the right tunnel they were all going to die. "The others lead to certain death, get perspective here."

"Yes seriously!" Sofia joined in, "You don't want to die, I don't want to die. Just give the cloud what he wants and let's get on with it!"

"I promised Sofia's sister I would keep her safe and I can't do that if we go through the wrong tunnel." Clover joined in even though he know Branch couldn't here him. "If Sofia dies because of you I'm kicking your butt clear to the after life."

Branch just sighed, he really didn't want to do something so silly like this but if it meant their lives then he would suck it up this one time. "One high five then you will tell us which tunnel to take right?"

"So easy." The Cloud said. Branch growled and gave in and attempted to give the cloud a high five, only for the cloud to pull his hand away "Oops to slow."

"To slow!?" Branch yelled, getting really annoyed with this cloud. Both the cloud and Poppy started laughing and Poppy mentioned something about that being a classic. Sofia didn't laugh however, instead showing signs of concern. She saw the anger in Branch's eyes and knew he was on the verge of finally snapping.

"Okay, I'll let you slide with a fist bump." The cloud said, Branch attempted to give the cloud a fist bump but the cloud pulled away again and started messing with Branch's fist, even acting like it was the gear shift for a car. Sofia was really getting nervous now, the more this cloud messed with Branch, the more she could see his blood boiling.

"Okay, now I think we hug."

That did it. Branch picked up a stick and snapped it in half as he glared furiously at the cloud. The cloud then sported a look of fear, causing him to rain on himself before turning and running.

"Oh dear," Sofia said, before turning and following Branch "Branch, calm down."

"Yeah you better run cloud!"

"Branch wait!" Poppy called after him chasing after him. The cloud ran into one of the tunnels causing Branch and the others to blindly follow as Branch continued to chase after him and yell threats toward his direction.

"I'm going to rip your little cloud arms, off your little cloud body, and high five your face with it."

"Run cloud run!" Poppy shouted

The cloud then stopped when they reached the end of the tunnel and turned and smiled at the pack taking all four of them by surprise.

"Ta-da we're here!"

"What?" Branch tilted his head in confusion.

"Well that was fun, thanks for the exercise. Good luck with whatever it is your doing and I'll see you on the other side." The cloud said going back into the tunnel. "That is unless YOU DIE!"

"Bergen town." Sofia gasped when she realized where they were at. The four of them turned and saw that they were indeed at the troll tree right in the middle of Bergen town.

"We made it." Branch said. The four of them then heard what sounded liked mumbled singing and hid in the tree as they saw Bergens going through their miserable lives. There was no joy in the words they were singing, and no happiness in the activities they were doing. The Bergens would get in fights with whoever they saw in the streets, one bergen was literally slapping himself with a fly swatter to try to get the flies that was buzzing around in his face, and one bergen was laying in a grave he dug for himself and was filling it in with a tombstone that read "Here lies me."

Even though he knew it was a bit in poor taste Clover couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the one bergen burying himself, which caused him to get a stern look from Sofia.

"What? It's funny." Clover said trying to defend his laughter.

"Clover these bergens are miserable."

"Yeah almost as miserable as Branch." Poppy replied, which earned her a surprised look from Branch.

Poppy's face then lit up with joy as she realized something "That means they haven't eaten a troll yet. Now come on let's go save our friends."

"Your friends." Branch argued as he got up.

"Our friends, don't fight it."

Meanwhile in the a castle not far from the troll tree, Gristle the king of Bergen town sat miserably in his throne. Twenty years ago his father, King Gristle Sr. the previous king had taken him on Trollstice to try his first troll. Unfortunately for the young prince at the time that was the day all the trolls escaped not to be seen since. His father in a depressed state told his son that only eating a troll could make a bergen happy and without them they would never ever be happy. His father died three years ago and even after being crowned king, King Gristle still had yet to be happy. So has he slouched in the thrown he looked up at the portrait of him and his father and just moped and looked at his pet crocodile.

"Oh Barnabas you are my only friend in this miserable world." Gristle said "My father was right, I will never, ever, ever, ever, never be happy, never."

"Never, say never!" A loud voice echoed through out the castle, causing Gristle and his guards to look around to see where the voice came from. It was then that Chef stepped out from a tall plant and presented herself to Gristle causing his pet crocodile Barnabas to growl. Chef walked past a couple of guards, she recognized them as a couple of guards that use to serve under Gristle Sr.

"Chad, Todd." She called out, she then stepped on the hand vacuum belonging to the castle maid while she was vacuuming the floor, not even caring at all that she crushed the vacuum in the process.

"Chef what are you doing here my father banished you twenty years ago!" Gristle yelled as Chef walked slowly toward him. Gristle then tilted his head in confusion "Have you been standing behind that plant this whole time?"

"Oh how I wish sire." Chef said as she got on her knees and bowed to the new king. "No I have been out in the wilderness thinking about nothing but how I let you down. If only there was some way I could make you feel better."

"Well fat chance." Gristle said "The only way I could ever feel better is if I eat a troll, and that ain't going to happen thanks to you."

"Oh but it might, thanks to me!"Chef then stood up and unzipped her fanny pack to reveal all the trolls she stole from the troll village, they all poked their heads out and sung a single note all in perfect harmony.

Gristle stood up in his chair in excitement "You found the trolls." He reached out to grab one, but Chef slapped his hand away, causing him to fall back into his throne.

"I can finally be happy." Gristle thought

"Of course." Chef replied "But everyone else in Bergen Town will still be miserable, but that's none of your concern.

"Wait," Gristle replied "Since we have trolls again, maybe I can bring back Trollstice, then all the other bergens can be happy."

"What a brilliant idea. Aren't you smart."

"I am ain't I?"

"And I your royal chef will be right behind you, _with a knife_ " She mumbled that last part softly so he wouldn't catch it, because on top of bringing back trollstice she had a wicked scene to get her revenge on the king for banishing her, and even though the old king had now passed, she could still get her vengeance through his son.

"What was that?" Gristle asked not hearing the last part.

"A knife, a spoon, a ladle," Chef corrected so Gristle wouldn't get suspicious "I'm the royal chef after all."

"Yeah you sure are."

"Great, I'll then just take these trolls to the kitchen till time for Trollstice"

"And I will spread the word," Gristle said getting up from his throne "Tomorrow night we will have Trollstice!"

Chef just laughed silently to herself as she took the trolls to the kitchen and put them all in bird cage to keep them from escaping, everything was going as planned. "I'm back! She laughed to herself once she arrived in the kitchen.

All the trolls cowered in fear as they saw the evil bergen staring over them. "Yes cower in fear, Because a scared troll is a tasty troll, and you are a key ingredient to my recipe for success." Chef then took out a troll cook book and showed them all the recipes involving trolls, causing them to cower in fear even more.

"Why are you doing this?" Creek asked

"Why? To get my hands on the throne of course. And make them pay for banishing me. You see, he who controls the trolls control the kingdom. And I am that he!"

"Your a dude?" Cooper asked brainlessly after hearing what Chef said. In anger chef took a lemon, sliced it into wedges and squirted the juice from one of the wedges into Cooper's eyes causing him to scream in pain.

"No, but when this is all done I will be queen! And then this town will get exactly what it deserves, true happiness!" Chef then laughed manically as she left the kitchen and started phase two of her plan to take over bergen town.


	8. Chapter 8

As the three trolls finally reached the bergens palace, Clover was ordered by Branch to stay outside to keep watch. Clover really didn't want to leave Sofia, but Sofia said that a rabbit roaming in the castle may spark attention toward them and make their rescue attempt much harder. Clover reluctantly obeyed as the three trolls made their way inside by climbing through a open window by their hair.

As Clover sat outside, worry was the emotion that took control over his min., Sofia just walked straight into the lions den with her only backup being a over confident troll who didn't think things out clearly and a extra grumpy troll who didn't trust her and would just as quickly turn on her if he felt even the slightest bit threatened by her. Needless to say he didn't like the odds of Sofia being left in bergen town with only those two as her protection, and even though he knew he may not be able to fight off a bergen and save Sofia if the situation called for it, he figured he knew someone who might could. He just needed to get back to Enchancia as quickly as he could in order to get help. Getting on his feet and feeling the protective urge take over he started to make his way back to Enchancia and hope Sofia wouldn't get killed by the time he came back.

"Don't worry Sofia, help is on the way."

Once inside the bergens castle, the trolls stayed close to the ceiling, climbing onto shelves and other objects to try to stay out of sight of the bergens. The sighting of two bergen guards coming down the hallway made the three of them quickly duck behind some torches until the two past. Thankfully neither of the bergen guards spotted them and just said hello to the other guard as they past. As soon as the bergens had past the three continued their search around the castle for their captured friends.

"So where do you think the others are?" Sofia asked

"Probably in a bergens stomach being digested," Branch said.

"Don't you ever think positive?" Poppy scolded.

"I am thinking positive," Branch said. "I am positive they have been eaten by now."

As the three trolls turned onto one of the hallways, they heard talking coming from inside the kitchen and entered through one of the vents as they watched and listened to what was happening. King Gristle was setting things up for the trollstice feast, bragging about how he was going to be the king to bring trollstice back and make everybody happy again. It was then that Sofia saw sitting on a table was a cage with all their troll friends.

"Hey guys look." Sofia pointed to the cage, "It's our friends."

"They're alive!" Poppy squealed, Branch just gasped in amazement.

"Well I'll be."

"See Branch," Poppy bragged as she elbowed him."A little optimism can go a long way."

It was then that the Chef walked up to the king carrying something in her hand causing Branch to tell the other two trolls to be quite as they watched the scene unfold below.

"Sire, look what I have found for you, your old bib from when you was a child."

"My old bib!" King Gristle giggled in glee, "I bet it still fits too." King Gristle tried so hard to put the bib around his neck, only for the string to snap and send the bib flying clear to the other side of the kitchen. Cooper couldn't help but laugh at the unfolding scene, causing King Gristle to turn and glare at him.

"Oh you think that is funny?" Gristle growled walking up to the trolls in the cage, "You won't think that is so funny when I bite your yummy head off, when I bite all your yummy heads off!" That is when Gristle noticed something and started counting the trolls in the cage. "Hey wait a minute, this isn't enough yummy heads for everybody." Gristle turned his attention to Chef and promptly started to question her. "I am supposed to be the king that brings back trollstice. How am I suppose to do that when there isn't enough trolls for everybody?"

"What? Sure there is." Chef said "In fact if I wasn't confident enough that there was enough trolls for everyone, would I take one out and give it to you to eat right now?" Chef then reached into the cage and pulled out Creek and handed it to Gristle. Poppy eyes went wide in fear and Sofia grabbed onto her to comfort her.

"Creek, no!" Poppy cried out.

"No I guess you wouldn't." Gristle then started to put Creek in his mouth before he suddenly stopped. "Shouldn't we wait for Trollstice?"

"Sire everyday is trollstice when you have trolls." Chef then put Creek in a taco and doused him in hot sauce before handing him back to Gristle.

"Yeah I guess." Gristle said before attempting to eat Creek again, only to stop midway to his mouth again. "But my dad said the first one should be special."

Poppy and all the other trolls let out a sigh of relief.

"Well your the king now," Chef said.

"Yeah I am the king." Gristle then attempted to eat Creek again, only to stop a third time. "But I think I should share this moment with all the kingdom." This time Chef got mad and shoved the taco in Gristles mouth.

"Just eat it!"

All the trolls gasped when Chef shoved Creek in Gristle's mouth.

"Oh, my gah!" Smidge cried.

"No!" Poppy screamed. Sofia felt like she was about to throw up, she had never witnessed death before and to see someone go out like that was utterly terrifying.

"Yes," Chef gloated as she snapped her finger, The guards then put a sombrero on Gristle's head and maracas in his hands as they started playing mariachi music and spun him out of the kitchen. Chef turned to the castle maid who was sweeping the kitchen.

"You there, what's your name?"

"Bridget," The maid replied.

"Good, you work for me now, so take these trolls to your room and guard them with your life." Chef chunked her spoon at Bridget, hitting her in the middle of the forehead with it to make sure she got the message.

"Yes mam." Bridget said putting the cage the trolls where in on a cart and started rolling it out of the kitchen.

"Come on we got to save Creek." Poppy cried about to jump out of the vent.

"Poppy, he's gone he got eaten." Branch protested.

"But we didn't see him chew, or swallow."

"Look Poppy, sometimes people go into other people's mouths and don't come out."

"I'm sorry Poppy," Sofia cried "But Branch is right, Creek is gone."

Poppy eyes nearly lit up in tears. No, he couldn't be, not Creek. She turned to see Bridget was nearly out of the kitchen along with the other trolls. Maybe Branch and Sofia was right, maybe Creek was gone, but that wasn't going to stop her from doing everything in her power to save the rest of her friends. Before Branch or Sofia could stop her she jumped out of the vent and landed on the back of Bridget's shirt and grabbed on tight.

"What is she doing?" Sofia asked, Branch wasn't going to wait for answers, he wasn't going to let Poppy do anything stupid on her own. He jumped out of the vent too, followed closely by Sofia as the two of them joined Poppy on the back of Bridget's shirt. There the three of them rode quietly to Bridget's room, jumping off the second they were in the room and hid behind a lamp stand so they wouldn't be seen.

As Bridget put the trolls on a table for safe keeping, she heard the Chef calling her from a tube that led from the kitchen to her room.

"Bridget, get these dishes washed the king is inviting everyone, except you!" It was right then that a huge stack full of dishes came crashing down from the tube and fell on top of Bridget, burying her under the pile. Bridget started crying loudly, catching Poppy by the ear as she watched and took pity on the poor abused bergen girl.

It was then that she and Sofia watched and listened in amazement as the bergen girl started singing. She wasn't just singing though, she was actually singing _good._ Bergens wasn't known for having good singing voices, in fact nearly all of them had very pitiful singing voices, but this one, her voice was actually smooth and pretty, her voice actually sounded like it came from a angel. Bridget sung about how she was in love with the king and how she wished that he would notice her, she cut out pictures of the king from magazines and hung them on her wall to gave over. As Poppy listened to her sing, she couldn't help but wonder if she should help this poor bergen. Even though the bergens wanted to eat them if Poppy could befriend just this one bergen and help her out, maybe the bergen could be nice and release her friends.

As soon as Bridget stopped singing she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep, prompting Branch to get out of his hiding spot and make his way to the other trolls.

"Come on." Branch ordered

"Aw she's in love with the king!" Poppy said about Bridget.

"Who cares, we got to get the other trolls and get out of here, now let's go."

"But maybe she could help us."

"Yeah help us get eaten, now let's hurry before she wakes up and sees us."

"Poppy, Branch is right, we need to focus on what's at stake here," Sofia said.

Poppy sighed, her good nature wanted to help that bergen, wanted to make her happy, and show her there was another way to be happy then eating her friends. But at the same time, they knew they longer they stayed here the more danger they were in of being spotted. And what if Bridget didn't listen? What if she was just as blood hungry as the other bergens?

Branch shot himself up the table that the cage was set on and Sofia and Poppy followed closely behind. The second the trolls saw the three of them they started singing in glee, Poppy was about to join in the singing but Branch told them all to stop and pointed to the sleeping bergen next to them.

"Do you want to wake up you know who?" Branch scolded.

"Sorry," Poppy said embarrassed.

"Um Branch, how are we going to pick this lock?" Sofia asked pointing to the lock on the cage. Branch looked around and saw a pair of scissors on the other side of the table. He quickly grabbed them and stuffed it in the keyhole, after twisting it around a few times the lock opened allowing him to open the door and free the others.

"I can't believe you came for us!" Suki said wrapping her friend in a big hug. "Thank you."

"I always stick out for my friends." Poppy said "Now hurry, we need to find Creek and get out of here."

"Poppy, Creek is gone." Biggie said

"He got put in a taco." Cooper added "When you get put in a taco, you don't come out."

"Poppy, Creek is not coming back!" Branch snapped, getting a bit annoyed by Poppy's stubbornness. "What is it going to take for you to realize that life is not all cupcakes and rainbows and not everything is going to wind up a happy ending for everybody."

"Branch I know life is not all cupcakes and rainbows." Poppy insisted. "But I like to think that it mostly is and keep up hope by looking on the bright side of life."

It was then that a bright light shined in her face and all the trolls turned to look to see that Bridget had woke up and spotted them.

Sofia gave a nervous chuckle as she took a few steps back and gulped "Uh oh."

 **Everybody have a happy Fourth of July and I will see you back here next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Longer chapter, let's do this.**

"Run!" Sofia cried once they were spotted by Bridget. Instantly all the trolls started running and looking for a place where they could hide. Bridget started calling out for the trolls to stop, and kept ranting about how the king wouldn't be happy if the trolls escaped. Sofia or the other trolls didn't care though, they had to their lives to think of after all. Each one of them continued to try to find a place to hide while also trying to find a way to escape at the same time.

It was Poppy that finally stopped the mainstream panic and got Bridget's attention. "Wait, Bridget, your in love with the king right?"

Bridget stopped chasing the trolls and turned towards Poppy's direction. How did this troll know this?

"Um I don't know what your talking about." Bridget tried to deny. Poppy pulled back the curtain of Bridget's wall to show paper cutouts of King Gristle taped to Bridget's wall, complete with paper hearts surrounding the king.

"That's not mine." Bridget continued to deny, starting to get nervous. Poppy pulled back the curtain further, this time a cutout of a bride and groom was taped to the wall, with the King's head taped over the body of the groom and Bridget's head taped to the body of the bride. With the truth out, Bridget let out a defeated sigh. "What's the point? He doesn't even know I'm alive."

"Have you ever tried talking to him?" Poppy asked

"Oh no I can't do that." Bridget said "Look at me, I'm just a maid and he's the King. It wouldn't be right."

"Well what if he doesn't know your a maid?"

"How can I not be a maid?"

Hiding under Bridget's bed Sofia poked her head out to see Poppy talking friendly to the bergen girl. What was weird was that the bergen wasn't attacking her or trying to eat her. Instead just talking back. "What is Poppy doing?"

"It's okay guys, you can come out of hiding now." Poppy ordered "I don't think she is going to attack you now." At the sound of the all clear Sofia and the rest of the trolls including Branch came out from their hiding spots. Although Branch was the most cautious out of them when coming out, and insisted on standing on the window ledge on the far side of the room away from the rest of the group afterword.

"As I was saying." Poppy continued "What if we can give you a makeover to where the King doesn't know he is talking to a maid but instead a someone else."

"You can do that?" Bridget gasped with glee.

"Um yeah," Satin and Chenille said climbing up on a table and walking up to Bridget and examining her look. "Makeover's are out specialty. All you need is your nails done, a new outfit and change that hair of yours and you will be a completely different bergen."

"And in exchange maybe you can do something for us in return." Poppy said

"Anything if you get me a date with the King." Bridget said

"Maybe you can help us find our missing friend Creek. I know he is still alive even if the rest of my friends don't think so."

"I'll do it."

"And possibly help us escape so we don't get eaten" Sofia added.

"Okay," Bridget said in agreement.

"Alright trolls let's get this bergen pampered up!" Poppy ordered. At the order Satin and Chenille ripped the curtains off the wall to make Bridget a new dress. Sofia and Suki started looking for some nail polish and all the trolls started singing while getting Bridget ready. All except Branch, and Bridget noticed that fact and called him out for it.

"Wait, why is that troll not singing?"

"Branch," Poppy ordered. "Start singing."

"Not going to happen." Branch said

"Oh come on Branch please for Bridget."

"No he's right." Bridget said getting teary eyed. "This is a bad idea and will never work."

"Branch please," Sofia said marching up to him on the window sill. "This could be our chance to get our get out of here, so just for once in your life sing!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?!" Sofia didn't get mad often but Branch had pushed her to her last nerve. Bridget was their key to possible finding Creek and escaping Bergen town with their lives and Branch was risking ruining the whole thing by refusing to sing and help in the situation. Sofia had finally had enough she was going to make Branch tell her why he was being so stubborn. "Why is it so hard for you to sing?! Why must you always be so unhappy all the time!? WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"SINGING KILLED MY GRANDMOTHER OKAY!" Sofia took a step back in shock as Branch walked off "Now leave me alone."

The whole room just went silent right then, nobody knew what to say. Sofia didn't think Branch could look anymore sad but after he said that his face instantly gave the impression of full blown depression and Sofia instantly started regretting blowing up at him.

As Bridget and the trolls all just stared at him in shock Cooper whispered something in Biggie's ear. "My uncle broke his neck tap dancing once."

Sofia lowered her voice and showed a face of concern and sorrow as she approached Branch, wanting to know what happened.

"How did singing kill your grandmother? What song was she singing?"

"She wasn't the one singing." Branch said "I was. It was back at the Troll tree, we hadn't yet made our escape. I was just a kid then and I that day I was so lost in song, And I got so caught up in it that I didn't see the bergen coming up to me or my grandma trying to warn me. It wasn't until she pushed me out of the bergen's arm reach that I finally saw the bergen. But by pushing me out of harms way and saving my life, she ended up getting taken by the bergen instead. It was my fault she died. If I hadn't been singing I wouldn't have attrected the bergen and maybe..." Branch started to sniff as tears welled up in his eyes. "Maybe my grandma would still be alive. That was the day I turned grey, that was the day I became what I am today. And I haven't sung a note since."

"I... I'm so sorry Branch. I had know idea" Sofia said "I just thought you always hated singing."

"No I use to love it, in fact I had the voice of a angel. At least that's what my grandma use to say."

Feeling the need to comfort him Sofia wrapped her arms around Branch in a hug.

"Whoa what's going on? It's not hug time."

"I know I just thought you needed one."

All the other trolls surrounded Branch in the hug. Even Bridget joined in the best she could taking pity on the sad troll.

"Okay Okay I will help." Branch said breaking up the hug "But I still won't be singing."

With that, all the trolls (minus Branch) started up singing again as they prepped Bridget up for her date with the king. With the curtains Satin and Chenille made her a pink two piece jump suit with darker pink spots. Sofia and Suki painted her nails purple and found her a pretty pair of silver heels. Then came the final part of the transformation. All the trolls including Branch hopped on Bridget's head and used their hair to give Bridget long rainbow locks that went down to her shoulders. The best part is none of the trolls would be able to be seen under the locks which not only gave them a near one hundred percent of survival, but also allowed them to help Bridget out during the date.

"You're ready." Poppy said "Now to go find the king."

It didn't take them long to find King Gristle. When they noticed he wasn't in the castle they searched around town and saw him in a bib store shopping for a new bib for Trollstice.

"There he is." Bridget gasped seeing him through the window.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in there and talk to him," Poppy said. Bridget took a deep breath and prepared herself, she could do this.

"How does this one look?" Gristle said as he tried on a bib with a bird on it.

"I think it makes you look fat." Bridget said as she walked in. Inside Bridget's hair Branch face palmed himself once he heard that. "Does this girl no anything about romance?"

Gristle turned around when he heard that and glared at Bridget. "What did you just say?"

"P-H phat," Poppy quickly said "Then strike a pose"

"P-H phat." Bridget corrected as she struck a sexy pose.

"A girl with honesty. I like it." Gristle said as he approached Bridget. As Gristle approached Bridget his eyes widened as he got his first real look at this girl. He thought she looked beautiful, causing him to lick the palm of his hand in order to straighten up his hair. "I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?

"Uhh..." Bridget started to hesitate, none of them thought to make up a name for her before leaving, and she couldn't use her real name otherwise they would give her away.

"Um.." Poppy started to think of a name. "Lady..."

"Glitter," Guy Diamond added.

"Sparkles." Sofia finished.

"Seriously?" Branch snapped in disbelief.

"Lady Glitter Sparkles seriously." Bridget said

"Well Lady Glitter Sparkles." Gristle said "How would you like me to treat you to dinner tonight. I know a place that is very fancy."

"You would love to." Poppy whispered to Bridget.

"You would love to." Bridget said mishearing. Branch face palmed himself again "This is going to be a disaster."

"Yeah, yeah I would." Gristle said as he offered Bridget his hand. "Shall we?" Bridget gladly accepted and went with Gristle on the date. Which happened to be a pizza and arcade place with a roller rink.

"Enjoy your pizza." The waiter growled before handing them each a couple of gaming tokens. "Here's your tokens."

"This is fancy?" Branch said confused "Its just a roller rink and arcade that happens to serve pizza."

"I like it." Sofia said

Bridget liked it too and she complemented Gristle on it as the two of them each reached for a slice of pizza and started chowing down. As they ate Gristle continued to stare Bridget down lost in how beautiful he thought she was. "You are fantastic."

"Uh," Bridget paused not knowing what to say, Poppy stepped in "Bridget, complement him back."

"I like your back." Bridget said mishearing Poppy again. Once again Branch face palmed himself.

"No I mean say something nice about him." Poppy said

"But I do like his back." Bridget said to Poppy. The fact that Poppy was looking up to her hair did not go unnoticed by Gristle who just stared at her in confusion.

"Somebody help this poor woman," Branch said. Each of the trolls tried to think of something romantic to say to Gristle but the fact that Gristle was a big green and overweight bergen made it really hard to think of anything. Gristle continued to glare at Bridget in confusion as she continued to struggle to find something to say.

"Are you Ok? Are making fun of me?" Gristle said starting to get upset as Bridget struggled to find something to say.

Finally Branch stepped in pushing the other trolls aside, this could not fail if they were going to save Creek and get out of there.

"Your eyes, they are like two pools" Branch started to say as Bridget repeated everything back "So deep that if I dive in I might never come up for air."

Sofia stared in shock at Branch, he was actually helping Bridget out, a bergen. Maybe deep under that thick grey skin Branch had a heart after all. Seeing Branch give this romantic speech to help out this poor bergen girl, couldn't help but make her smile.

"And your smile. The sun itself turns jealous, and refuses to come out from the clouds, knowing it can't shine half as bright."

"I do have a nice smile don't I."

"Yes you do." Branch said. As Bridget repeated it back, Branch turned to see both Sofia and Poppy both smiling back at him in approval. Branch was about to smile back but the sound of Bridget about to go solo drew all of there attention.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this." Bridget started to say.

"Guy's she's going rogue." Biggie panicked.

"But being here with you today makes me believe that true happiness is possible," Bridget continued.

Hearing Bridget say that shocked Poppy, could it be that this bergen was finally starting to realize what true happiness was?

"It is" Gristle agreed "True happiness is a lot closer than you think. It's right here." Gristle gestured to a green jewel clipped to his mantel

"Oh that's pretty I guess." Bridget said noticing Gristle didn't get what she meant.

"Wait till you see what's inside." Bristle opened up the jewel and revealed Creek inside. Creek immediately gasped for air and whimpered for help as all the trolls gasped in shock.

"Creek?" Branch gasped

"I knew he was alive." Poppy cheered.

"Well I'll be." Sofia said.

"See what did I say." Poppy bragged, "Just got to keep up a bit of optimism."

"He's alive." Biggie cheered as he hugged his pet glow worm "Mr. Dinkle he's alive!"

"Oh snap." Mr. Dinkles suddenly said causing all the trolls to suddenly gasp and turn to face Dinkles.

"You just talked?" Mr. Dinkles instantly went back to his cute little mewing again.

Gristle took out Creek and showed him to Bridget, waving him around in the air to give her a good look. "I've been savoring this little guy."

"Help." Creek whimpered before Gristle put him back in his jewel and closed it.

"So tell me my lady." Gristle said "Will I be seeing you at the trollstice feast."

"Well duh I'll be working." Bridget said before catching herself, she couldn't give herself away. "It.. I'll be working it."

"Yeah no kidding you will, because your going to be my plus one."

"Really?"

"Assuming you say yes"

"Yes." Bridget said

"Yes!" Gristle cheered

"Yes!" All the trolls minus Branch cheered back inside Bridget's hair.

"In the meantime we should find some other way to work up a appetite." Gristle said

"Oh yeah, what do you have in mind?"

Turned out what Gristle had in mind was putting on some skates and hitting the roller rink. Gristle and Bridget was good skaters and they seemed to be having a good time enjoying themselves but as Sofia watched the two of them she couldn't help but think something was missing. She then saw a karaoke system on the other side of the rink and her mind hatched a idea. Much to the shock of the other trolls Sofia slid down Bridget's back and ran to the karaoke machine.

"What is she doing?" Branch gasped.

"I wish to be human again." Sofia said grabbing clinging onto her amulet. The amulet changed herself back into her regular self allowing herself to not risk getting spotted as a troll and getting captured or worse eaten. The other trolls looked on confused, they knew Sofia was actually a human and not a real troll but exposing herself as a human in the middle of bergen town was risky not to mention crazy. But as Poppy spotted Sofia saw Sofia walk up to the karaoke machine her heart melted in awe and bliss.

"Awe she's going to sing them a love song."

"Oh she's going to sing them a love... wait what? No!" Branch gasped

Too late, Sofia already started up the machine, picked out a song, grabbed the mic and started singing.

" _We were both young when I first saw you, I closed my eyes and the Flashbacks starts I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

 _See the lights, see the party and ball gowns. I make my way through the the crowd and say "Hello" little did I know._

 _That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, and I was crying on the stair case begging you please "Don't go."_

The song was doing the trick. As Sofia was singing her song Gristle and Bridget was skating hand in hand both staring deep in each others eyes in awe and bliss.

"The song is working," Poppy noticed "They're falling in love." Poppy poked her head out of the hair and shouted to Sofia. "Keep singing Sofia!"

Branch grabbed Poppy and pulled her back in and started scolding her "Get in here before somebody sees you."

" _And I said "Romeo take me Somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all you got to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say "Yes"_

" _So I sneak out to the garden to see you, We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while. O-oh-oh._

" _Because you were Romeo you I were a scarlet a letter And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet" But you everything to me I was begging you please "Don't go."_

" _And I said "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all you got to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say "Yes."_

" _Romeo save me their trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real._

 _Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess it's a love story baby just say "Yes"_

 _Oh oh._

 _I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading when I met you outskirts of town. And I said_

" _Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said._

" _Merry me Juliet you never have to be alone I love you and that's all the really know. I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress, It's a love story baby just say "Yes."_

" _Oh-oh-o-o."_

" _Cause we were both young when I first saw you."_

"Your majesty!" The two bergens was just about to kiss when suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of Chef's voice. Sofia ducked behind the karaoke system at the sight of Chef and quickly changed back into a troll and hid. Chef skated up to the two bergens and glared down at them.

"You seem to be having fun."

"Oh I am." Gristle said "I'd like you to meet the lovely Lady Glitter Sparkles. She's going to be my plus one at Trollstice tomorrow."

"Oh good." Chef said "For a moment there I was thinking you were changing the plans." Chef stared at Bridget inspecting her. She reminded Chef of someone but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"You remind me of someone." Chef said as she stared at Bridget. Bridget was shivering in fear as well as every troll underneath her pile of hair. "But it doesn't matter. I'll just get my worthless maid to prepare another seat."

The second Chef's head was turned Bridget took off running. Sofia ran out of her hiding spot and wrapped her hair around Bridget's ankles and shot herself back up in Bridget's hair safe from the eyesight of the other bergens. However as she wrapped her hair around Bridget's ankle, it caused one of the roller skates to fall off on the steps of the building.

"Put her any seat next to mine." Gristle said "I want her by my side the whole time." That is when Gristle finally noticed that Bridget ran off. Gristle ran outside to see Bridget skating away.

"See you at the trollstice feast!" Gristle waved. He noticed the lost skate laying on the skates and picked it up. "I miss you already." Gristle kissed the wheel of the skate, "I'll see you again."

During the whole travel back to the castle Branch scolded Sofia for her risky action, claiming that she put herself and all the other trolls in danger by leaving her hiding spot underneath the hair. Sofia nodded in understanding and apologized but Poppy pulled Sofia aside afterword and said she did a good thing.

Once back in Bridget's room the trolls undid the the rainbow hair and hopped off of Bridget's head.

"That was amazing," Bridget sighed turning to Poppy "Thank you."

"And thank _you!"_ Poppy said "Thanks to you we we know that Creek is alive." All the trolls started cheering knowing that Creek was alive. Branch tried to cheer but his cheer sounded more like a agonizing cry in pain causing the other trolls to turn and stare at him. "Branch what's wrong?"

"What I thought you we were celebrating?"

"That's your happy shout?" Cooper gasped.

"It's been a while." Branch admitted.

"Now we just need to get Creek out of that jewel and get out of here." Poppy said

"Oh no you can't leave." Bridget protested. "You need to make me Lady Glitter Sparkles again for the Trollstice feast. The king is expecting a plus one."

"Bridget you don't need us." Poppy replied. "You just showed that you can talk to the king without us. And you have realized what true happiness really is. You don't need trolls to be happy. Happiness is inside you already."

"What are you talking about?" Bridget protested. "Only eating a troll can make you happy." Bridget started crying, remembering the promise she made to the trolls. If they helped her get a date with the king, she would help them find Creek and escape. And as much as it pained her, she couldn't break a promise. "Oh just go. Get your friend and get out of here." Bridget then fell on her bed crying realizing she wouldn't be able to be Lady Glitter Sparkles again for the Trollstice feast. "I wish I never went on this stupid date!"

Seeing Bridget sad like that hurt Poppy, she wanted to help her out but what could she do? Every minute they stayed in Bergen town they risked getting caught by that awful Chef, and they needed to get Creek and leave while they had the advantage.

"Poppy." Sofia called out, "We got to go. There's nothing we can do now."

With a saddened sigh Poppy nodded and joined the others. As much as it pained her she knew what the more important mission was. They had to rescue Creek.

 **Song credit, "Love Story" By Taylor Swift.**

 **I know that in the movie it was Poppy that Branch got in a argument and revealed his past to, but I changed it to Sofia in this story considering Branch has had a hard time trusting her, and I thought by revealing his past to her it would show that the two of them was starting to make some progress. A bit of a small change but i think it worked well.**


	10. Chapter 10

Amber was pacing the ground in the castle garden, wondering why Sofia wasn't back yet. After two days Amber was starting to go into panic mode. Sofia was only supposed to go see the troll village then be back by the following morning. But after the second day past and no sign of her sister returning, she was starting to fear the worst. Thankfully neither of her parents were around right now to worry because they were on royal duty and took James with them leaving the girls in the care of the castle staff. If her dad was there with her he would have sent out every last guard to form a search party and that would have only added to her panicking.

"Oh where could she be?" Amber asked as she paced around in the dirt. "She should be back by now. What if she got lost? What if..." A horrible thought just entered her mind. "What if she got eaten by a bergen while in troll form? Oh Sofia please come home soon."

Amber suddenly saw Clover running towards her in the garden. But something was missing, Sofia wasn't with him. Amber's panic suddenly grew as she ran up to Clover.

"Clover, where's Sofia?" Amber asked almost hyperventilating in fear. "You were supposed to keep a eye on her."

Unfortunately for Clover, Amber didn't have a magical amulet that allowed her to talk to animals. If Clover was going to inform Amber about the bergens, then he was going to have to find another way to communicate to her. Standing up on his hind legs he attempted to communicate with her using charades. He raised his hands in the air and started waving them and moving his hips like he was celebrating. After a few seconds of watching Clover, Amber tried to guess what he was trying to say.

"Um Sofia was partying with the other trolls?" Amber guessed.

Clover nodded his head yes. "At least Amber is a better charades player then Sofia," Clover thought. "Otherwise this would be a disaster."

"So she found the troll village then. So why isn't she home, what happened next?"

Clover then made a growling expression and held out his front paws like a bear standing on it's hind legs. He then stomped the ground with his hind legs like a monster.

"Something dangerous showed up. A..." Amber's eyes went wide as it donned on her. "A bergen? A bergen showed up?" Clover nodded yes again. Now Amber really was hyperventilating and she took out her fan to fan herself trying to get herself to calm down. "Oh dear, oh dear? What happened next?"

Still on his hind legs Clover started running in place. "Sofia started running?" Amber guessed resulting in another nod from Clover. Clover then went down on all fours and drew a X in the sand. He then drew a vertical line to another X, circling the second X.

"Sofia went to bergen town?" Amber nearly screamed as Clover nodded yes again "But why?"

Clover used his right front paw to give the notion like he was picking something up. "Some of the trolls was captured?" Amber asked Clover nodded yet again.

"Oh dear, oh my. Sofia went to face those vicious bergens? Is she insane?" Clover nodded again. Clover didn't agree with Amber on a lot of things, but both him in Amber both agreed that Sofia was in way over her head with this mission and was getting herself in deep trouble.

"Well what are you waiting for lead the way." Amber ordered. "We got to save her. I'm coming Sofia!" With that Clover darted off again, followed this time by Amber. Amber wasn't often the bravest of princesses but when it came to her family Amber would often find the courage to face the dangers in order to save them. However Sofia was always there to face them with her. This time it was Sofia who was the one in needed in saving. Amber had never faced anything dangerous without her, part of her feared that she wouldn't be able to do it without Sofia. However she knew she had to try, outside of her dad Sofia was the person she was the most closest to, and she would do _anything_ to protect her.

The trolls made their way to King Gristle's room where they saw Gristle about to hit the treadmill. They needed to get Creek out of that jewel and escape without any of the bergens noticing. Thankfully Gristle's back was turned as he got on the treadmill so being able to sneak in and snatch Creek wouldn't be much of a problem. And to top it all off, Gristle put on a pair of headphones and started listening to music so he wouldn't be able to hear anything going on around him. Getting Creek out of here would be easier then they thought.

"Okay Barnabas." Gristle said to his pet crocodile as he hopped on the treadmill "I only need to lose thirty pounds within the next eight hours for Lady Glitter Sparkles. I can do this."

As soon as Gristle turned on the treadmill that was when all the trolls made their move. They sneaked into the king's room and saw the jewel laying on Gristle's bed. With the king distracted on the treadmill and the crocodile asleep they should be able to sneak in and out in a breeze. Still they needed to be as quite as possible, just in case those headphones Gristle was wearing wasn't sound proof. The trolls sneaked past the sleeping crocodile and reached Gristle's bed. Their Poppy and Sofia used their hair to shoot themselves up on the bed and grabbed the jewel.

"Hold on Creek," Poppy said as she grabbed the jewel "We're about to get you out of here." As the two trolls climbed back down, the jewel accidentally slipped from Poppy's hands. The noise of the jewel hitting the floor woke Barnabas, and he instantly snapped his head around and saw the trolls in the room.

"Um Poppy." Sofia said her eyes widening him horror as she spotted the crocodile staring at them. Poppy was bent down trying to pick up the jewel and didn't notice Barnabas at first. It wasn't until she grabbed the jewel and turned around that she finally saw what all the trolls was staring it. And she instantly froze in horror.

"Run!" Poppy screamed. She didn't need to tell the trolls twice, they instantly took off running, causing Barnabas to give chase. Gristle didn't even notice as Barnabas chased the trolls, completely wrecking his bedroom in the process. The headphones he wore blocked out any and all surrounding noise, add in the music he was listening to and the fact that he was singing along to it and he would have been completely unaware of anything even if a nuke bomb was dropped right outside the castle.

Thankfully for the trolls Gristle brought home the roller skate that Bridget left behind from their date and left it laying in the middle of the floor. After spending a good two minutes running around the entire room trying to avoid Barnabas's sharp jaws, the trolls jumped into the skate. Guy Diamond shot out glitter getting the skate moving and they instantly rolled out of the room, Barnabas following closely behind them still giving chase.

"Where's the closest exit?" Biggie asked as he held on to Mr. Dinkles for dear life as they sped down the hallway.

"First hallway to the left." Branch said

"I certainly hope we can make it their soon." Sofia said turning around to see Barnabas was catching up, and was basically right on top of them. If they didn't lose this reptile soon, they wouldn't make it to the next hallway.

"Guy Diamond glitter him!" Poppy ordered.

"Have some of this!" Guy Diamond said as he shot glitter out of his butt, coating Barnabas's face and eyes in glitter. The sight on glitter getting in his eyes caused Barnabas to back off and retreat. The trolls instantly cheered in glee as the hungry reptile fled.

"Gross, but handy." Sofia admired. She still thought the fact that Guy Diamond could shoot glitter out of his butt was weird not to mention disgusting but in a situation like this it had it's usefulness.

"Satin, Chenille, wrap your hair around that torch and steer us left." Poppy ordered as the trolls reached the hall.

"Going left, got it!" the twins said. The twins shot their conjoined hair around the torch, turning left they were able to steer the skate onto the hall. Their the trolls saw a open window ahead.

"Okay everybody, hold on tight!" Poppy said.

"Poppy, what are you about to do?" Branch asked. His question was quickly answered as Poppy shot her hair out and wrapped it around the window seal, causing the skate all the trolls were in to shoot in the air and out the window. However the force of the jump caused the jewel to slide out of Poppy's arm. Desperate not to lose Creek again Poppy jumped off the skate and used her hair to grab back onto the jewel. Branch in response used his own hair to grab onto Poppy and pull her back in the skate. With all the trolls back in the skate flying through the air the trolls thought they were all in the clear. That was until they saw another castle window right in front of them. With no way to steer the skate away all the trolls screamed as they crashed through the window, back into the castle. The trolls hit the ground hard, all of them falling out of the skate as they hit the ground.

Once they picked themselves back up Poppy and Branch ran to the jewel that Creek was in, which was laying just a foot away from them.

"Don't worry Creek, we are getting you out." Poppy said as him and Branch opened the Jewel. Once they opened it though, they all froze in shock. Their was nothing in there. Creek was gone again.

"No," Poppy cried seeing the empty jewel, fearing that Gristle had eaten Creek when he got back to the castle.

"I'm sorry Poppy," Branch said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're to late."

"No," Poppy cried "We can't be too late, he can't be gone. We can't be to late."

"Actually." All the trolls heard the Chef say. They all looked up and saw the Chef standing above them holding the cage in her hand. "Your timing couldn't be more perfect!" Chef then slammed the cage over all the trolls, trapping them all inside, including Poppy, Branch, and Sofia.

Sofia gulped in fear as she found herself locked in the cage, because she knew what this bergen was planning to do with them "Uh, oh."

 **Shorter chapter I know, especially compared to the last one but I thought that Cliffhanger was to good to pass up. Also Amber is back in the story, Yeah!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, things are going to get serious in this chapter. No humor in this chapter, this is where it gets real.**

Sofia had never been more scared in her life then when Chef led her and all the other trolls in the bird cage into the kitchen. Despite her best efforts to put on a brave face she couldn't hide the fact that she was terrified that she might literally die tonight. She was only eight, she still had a good long life ahead of her, and it might all end tonight unless they all found someway to escape.

"I'm so sorry about all of this." Chef chuckled as she put the cage on the kitchen counter. "But I couldn't just let you leave right before the Trollstice feast. A meal that you are _all_ invited to. And when I meal _all_ I mean every last troll in the troll village."

"You'll never find them." Poppy growled, trying to remain brave for the rest of the group. "Not where their hiding.

The Chef didn't seem concerned at all. "Oh you're right I could never find the trolls by myself, but maybe I could with someone they knew. Someone they _trusted!_ someone like this guy!"

Chef unzipped her fanny pack and pulled out Creek by the hair, who was in a zen like meditation pose.

"Hello everyone." Creek smiled while still staying in his meditation pose.

"Creek your alive!" Poppy cheered as the Chef sat him down on the counter. Branch though did not seem to be sharing Poppy's joy. How could Creek still be alive after everything that he's been through, how could he be so calm while in the Chef's presence? What did Chef mean she could find the trolls with someone they trusted unless...

"He's selling us out!" Branch wrapped his hair around Creek's neck and started strangling him, forcing Poppy and Sofia to pull him back and restrain him before he killed Creek.

"Branch, calm down." Poppy yelled "Let explain himself, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."

"Thank you Poppy." Creek said rubbing his neck from where Branch wrapped his hair around Creek's throat. Creek then let out a deep sigh and explained himself. "I'm selling you out."

This time it was Poppy's turn to wrap her hair around Creek's neck in anger. Branch and Sofia who was both equally furious with Creek over his betrayal stood back and didn't interfere this time. However the rest of the gang did interfered and pulled the scolding mad Poppy off Creek.

"You better explain yourself Creek!" Poppy screamed.

Once Creek calmed down from the rush of adrenaline he received from nearly being strangled twice, he began to explain himself again.

"As I was about to except my fate I had what can only be described as a awakening. You see I didn't want to die, so I shot myself out of the bergen king's mouth and begged with the chef to make a deal with her. In exchange for my life I would give her all the trolls in the village.

"No." Poppy cried.

"Trust me," Creek said "I wish there was some other me not getting eaten way."

"But their isn't" Chef said sharpening a knife.

"Creek, please don't do this." Poppy cried.

"Trust me Poppy, this is something I am going to live with for the rest of my life. At least you get to die with a clear conscious. In a way you can say, I'm doing this for you." Creek then reached into Poppy's hair and pulled out Poppy's cow bell and booping Poppy's nose with it.

Now it was Sofia's turn to snap. "You don't deserve Poppy's love!" Sofia screamed "You were Poppy's favorite, she LOVED you and you betrayed her! You betrayed us all! Your just going to let us all die while you live in peace? Your a coward, a pathetic little coward!"

Creek turned around to face Sofia after her blow up. Sofia rarely ever snapped at people like that but after working so hard to save him only for him to sell them out was enough for her to reach her breaking point.

"Oh while it's on my mind Chef you see that one troll over there that said all those mean and hurtful things to me?" Creek pointed to Sofia and her eyes went wide as she realized what he was about to do "Well she is actually a human but that amulet she wears around her neck gives her the power to turn into a troll."

"Oh really?" Chef grinned staring down at Sofia.

"Imagine what you could do with that amulet. You could turn anybody into a troll with it. The king, that maid, anybody. You will never had a shortage of trolls with it."

"The amulet doesn't work like that." Sofia protested "It only gives you a power when you do a..." Creek didn't listen as he wrapped his hair around Sofia's amulet, nearly choking her as he yanked the amulet off.

"Give that back!" Sofia demanded "You don't know what you are doing!"

"Why should I it's not like you are going to need it much longer anyway." Creek then shoved Sofia to the back of the cage before handing the amulet to Chef. "Here you go Chef."

"Excellent, I must say you have impressed me. Now lead me to the other trolls."

"As you wish." Creek then left leaving a very heartbroken Poppy, and a very angry and shocked everybody else in locked in the cage alone. Outside of Poppy, Sofia was the most shocked of them all. Not only did Creek, the troll they risked life and limb for betray them, but he also gave Creek her amulet, preventing Sofia from turning back into human form. She was stuck in troll form, powerless to change back, realization of her fate sinking in, Sofia crouched down on the floor of the cage and started to cry.

"Amber was right," Sofia cried "I never should have gone on this adventure." As Sofia sat on the ground, tears welding up in her eyes, she thought of all the people she might never see again. Her parents, her siblings, Clover and the rest of her animal friends, Mr. Cedric and Baileywick, as well as all her friends in the village. She wouldn't see any of them again because of her choice to go on a stupid suicide mission. "Oh what have I gotten myself into?"

Branch stood in silence as he watched Sofia crying on the floor. For the first time in a long time he actually felt sorry for someone other than himself. Sofia might have gotten on his nerves a few times, and Branch might have been a little mean to her, but Sofia was just a kid. A kid who unfortunately got in way over her head. Feeling that she was in need of some comfort Branch walked over to Sofia and put his arm around her in a comforting hug.

"Hey there, it's going to be okay."

"No, no it's not going to be okay Branch." Sofia cried "We're all going to die don't you see that? You were right Branch, this was a bad idea. You were right about everything."

Branch let out a sigh, for once, he didn't want to be right. He wanted to tell her that it was not over that there was still hope. But not even he knew how to escape this one. Still, Sofia was in a state of distraught and panic, and the last thing she needed to hear was that there was no hope. The old him would have blown up at them with a said "I told you so." But something inside Branch for some reason changed. He didn't know why but somehow both Sofia and Poppy for some reason got to him and actually made him see the positive in situations. Heck they showed Bridget true happiness when Branch was more than willing to beat the snot of the bergen girl, grab their friends and head for the hills. Sofia and Poppy showed that they weren't willing to give up on anybody and help bring out the happiness in everyone, even a bergen. In the way those two were starting to inspire him, and he couldn't just abandon them now in their time of need.

"You know something Sofia?" Branch said getting emotional for a moment. "I was wrong about you."

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked, stopping her tears for a moment to listen.

"When you first arrived in the troll village and it was revealed that you were actually a human, I thought you were bad news. I thought you were working with the bergens and was going to lead us all to our doom. But I see now that I was wrong. What you have done, helping out that bergen girl find happiness and helping us find Creek, showed me that you were not who I thought you was. Plus they wouldn't be trying to eat you if you was working for them. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. But I'm _am_ going to do cruel things to Creek if I ever get out of here and get my hands on him."

Sofia chuckled a little at that last part, because she wanted to do the same thing to him. "I was a little wrong about you too Branch. I thought you were just a grumpy, heartless, sad troll who was didn't like or trusted anyone and was just mad at the world for no reason. But I now see the pain that you experienced as a child watching your grandmother die, that there was a reason for your sadness. And during Bridget's date with the king, when you helped her find the right words to say to the king, showed that deep down you do have a heart after all. So I apologize myself for my opinion about you."

"Well, I guess I sort of earned the opinion you had of me for a while didn't I? I wasn't really the nicest person to you."

"Branch?" Sofia asked "What are we going to do now?"

"I... I don't know Sofia." Branch admitted, really wishing he had a answer.

"I'm scared Branch."

"I'm scared too kid."

"I don't want to die." Sofia then buried her head in Branch's shoulder and started weeping hard. Branch wrapped his arms around Sofia in comfort as Sofia cried "I don't want to die Branch, I don't want to die!" Branch tried his best to put on a brave face and be calm, but deep down even he feared that this really was the end for them.

Down in Branch's bunker in the troll village, Peppy heard the sound of Poppy's cowbell being banged outside.

"Listen," Peppy said to the other trolls. "It's Poppy's cowbell, she made it!"

All the trolls ran out of the bunker to welcome Poppy and their friends back home. However they all stopped in confusion when all they saw was Creek holding Poppy's cowbell.

"Creek?" Peppy gasped in confusion. Creek just gave a smug smile and shrugged his shoulders as Chef picked him up and put him safely on her shoulder. That is when all the other Bergen cooks stepped out of the shadows all wearing fanny packs to put the trolls in.

"Oh no!" Peppy gasped, he knew what was about to happen.

 **What, what are you all looking at me like that for? You all know i pull cliffhangers like this all the time. It's my way to get you to keep coming back. So put your pitchforks down.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the chapter I've looked forward to writing the most and has been my favorite to write so far. So with no further delays let's get it on.**

"How much longer?" Amber griped. She and Clover had been traveling for over a hour now and her feet was getting exhausted "How far away is this Bergen town?"

"I'm so glad Amber was the only one available to help." Clover griped, glad that Amber wasn't able to here him. "At least she didn't have to make a full trip from Bergen Town, to Enchancia and back."

Suddenly Clover stopped and motioned for Amber to do the same. The two of them arrived at a gate, Clover pointed to the sign on the gate for Amber to read.

"Bergen town," Amber gulped. They had made it. "Oh do we really have to go in there?"

"Do you want to rescue your sister?" Clover snapped, again knowing Amber couldn't here her.

Amber took a deep breath as she calmed her nerves "Okay, lets do this." The two of them walked into bergen town. The town was just as hideous and depressing as Amber could have imagined, and for some reason smelt even worse then she imagined.

"Okay, where could Sofia be?" Amber asked as she looked around the sad excuse of a village. Clover tapped her on the foot and pointed to the castle where she saw a huge line of bergens entering the castle, pumping their fists in the air and chanting "Trolls, trolls, trolls"

"That can't be a good sign." Amber gasps, Clover shook his head in agreement. Judging by the fact that all the bergens was heading inside the castle, that could only mean one thing. Trollstice was about to begin. They had to hurry.

Clover and Amber ran to the castle window to see if they could spot Sofia. As much as Amber would love to help out the other trolls, her mind was specifically on Sofia, she was her sister, she would not let her die. And if she only had time to get Sofia out, then as much as it pained her to let the other trolls die then she would have to live with it. Amber and Clover peaked their heads above the window to see Chef and all the other kitchen cooks open their fanny packs and dump the trolls in a pot.

"Now for the main course. The trolls!" Chef laughed as she dumped every last troll in the pot.

"Sofia," Amber gasped, she was starting to turn white with fear.

Amber suddenly spotted a strand of purple hair shoot out and wrap itself around the handle of the pot.

"Yes!" Amber shouted realizing who the purple hair belonged to. Sofia shot herself out of the pot and started running for her life, hoping to escape the crazy bergen chef.

"After her!" Chef screamed, she refused to let even one troll get away. Especially the one who was the owner of that magical amulet. She couldn't risk Sofia coming back later to try to get her amulet back.

"Run Sofia!" Amber shouted, "Run!"

Sofia ran as fast as her little troll legs could take her, but unfortunately the bergens were just way to much bigger and Chef was easily able to pick her back up before she got far.

"Not so fast there little girl." Chef laughed.

"Let me go you evil..." Sofia screamed

"Sorry, but I need you for trollstice, and I can't let any troll get away from me, especially you. I can't risk you coming back to get this now can I?"

Amber and Clover gasped when Chef pulled out Sofia's amulet.

"That Bergen had Sofia's amulet." Amber gasped "Wait that means Sofia can't change back to her normal self."

"You see, I need this amulet to turn any living being I want into trolls, that way there is never a shortage."

"The amulet doesn't work that way I'm telling you," Sofia cried.

"Oh but I'm sure it will." Chef laughed "And because you were a bad troll and tried to escape I have a special death for you. I think I'm going to have you deep fried and served on a kabob stick for the king. Now get in the pot!" Chef threw Sofia in the pot and locked it tight making sure that no troll would be able to escape.

Amber was about ready to faint. "Oh dear what are we going to do? What are we going to do!?" Clover jumped on Amber's lap and smacked her across the face a couple of times to get her to calm down. Now was not the time for panic, Sofia's life depended on them to be calm and brave.

"Okay I'm calm now, thank you." Amber said after Clover was done slapping her across the face. "But how are we going to reach Sofia?"

Clover looked around and saw the line of bergens outside the castle and got a idea. Using charades to communicate with Amber again he pointed to the line of bergens and then got on his hind feet and started marching, pumping his right fist in the air.

"You want me to join the bergens in line?" Amber asked shocked. Clover nodded his head. "Are you crazy?" Clover glared at her as if asking if she had a better idea.

"Oh all right." Amber griped "But this better work." Amber joined the bergens in line. The smell of the bergens was enough to make Amber almost want to hurl "Do these bergens even bath?" Amber turned to Clover who was pumping his fist in the air, signalling she had to act like the bergens if she was going to get inside. Amber gulped and then sighed. She really didn't like this plan at all but she had no choice. Raising her fist in the air she started chanting with the other Bergens "Trolls, trolls, trolls,"

Inside the pot Sofia curled up in a ball at the edge of the pot and was shaking in fear. She didn't want to die, and the thought of what Chef had planned for her demise terrified her beyond belief. She didn't know what to do anymore. The Chef had her amulet, she couldn't turn back into her human self to fight off these bergens, it was all over. Realizing her almost inevitable fate, Sofia buried her head into her knees and started weeping.

"Sofia," Branch called out running over to her concerned. "Don't cry Sofia, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay."

"No it's not going to be okay Branch, it's over. I don't know why I thought I could handle this adventure. You were right Branch, I'm so sorry."

To Branch's horror Sofia started losing her color and started going grey. "No, don't you go grey on me Sofia, don't you go grey!" It was no use. As Sofia buried her head in her knees Sofia's purple troll color was completely replaced with grey. She had lost her happiness and had given up hope.

Amber saw what she assumed was the Bergen king based by the crown on his head standing at the castle steps. She was a little confused about why he was holding a roller skate in his hands but didn't have time to wonder about it, she had to focus on rescuing Sofia. As she reached the door she was confronted by a couple of the guards.

"You look strange for a bergen," One of the guards said "Your skin is so white, never seen a bergen with that skin color before."

"Umm..." Amber started, she needed to think of a response and think of it fast, her father always told her it was not princess like to lie, but in a situation like this a exception had to be made. "I am albino, I was born with pale skin and bright hair, its kind of a skin condition really."

"Eh, makes sense." The guard shrugged "I once knew a bergen who had blue skin, was always teased about it as a kid, all the other kids asked why he was so sad and blue, and told him he looked like a blueberry. Last I heard from him he was living as a hermit in the mountains sleeping on a pillow stuffed with poison ivy."

"That's so sad." Amber replied, then the poison ivy part donned on her. "And itchy."

"Anyway you can go in." The guards stepped aside and as Amber went inside the second bergen spoke up.

"You know your kind of pretty."

"I'm a kid you creep!" Amber popped the other bergen in the nose and stomped off "Sicko!"

"You brought it on yourself Chad." The previous bergen said as the other bergen rubbed his nose.

"Shut up Todd!" The injured bergen replied.

"Disgusting, hideous bergens" Amber griped as she searched the many hallways for her sister. "As soon as I get home I'm spending the next to days in the bathtub scrubbing off the stench of these sick filthy creatures."

"Um mam the dining room is this way." Another bergen guard said pointing to the opposite direction from where Amber was going.

"Dang it I've been spotted" Amber thought to herself. She frantically thought of a excuse fast. "Oh sorry, this is my first time in the castle. It's been twenty years since the last trollstice after all and I wasn't quite born yet."

"Eh it's alright I'll show you the way." The guard said as he offered Amber his hand. Amber cringed a bit at the thought of holding a bergens hand but at the same time she couldn't do anything that might come across as suspicious so against her better judgment she reluctantly took the bergen's hand as she was led to the dining room. Now she was going to spend the next _three_ days in the bathtub.

Once led into the dining room the bergen guard showed Amber her seat between to giant bergens banging their knife and forks on the table while still chanting for trolls. Actually _every_ bergen in the dining room was banging their silverware against the table while chanting for trolls. Amber was extremely nervous as she picked up her silverware and tried to blend in with the crowd. She had no way of knowing how she was going to get Sofia out now. She couldn't just get up and leave the dining room, there were to many guards. She had already been spotted once and getting spotted again would surely raise questions. No, if she was going to rescue Sofia it would have to be here in the dining room, even if it was in front of everybody. As Amber stared at the knife in her hand a thought ran her through her mind. Could she actually take a life if it meant saving her sister. Her father had never killed anyone, even the most vile criminals in the village. Would he allow something like this if it meant saving Sofia? She didn't have time to think, even though it would haunt her for the rest of her life, even if it meant a decade of therapy, and even if her father wouldn't approve it she had no choice. As soon as that chef lifted up that pot she was going to run that knife through the chef and get Sofia out of there before the chef had the chance to fry her.

Sofia wasn't the only troll that had given up all hope. Once Sofia turned grey Branch turned and saw Poppy standing alone in the middle of the pot with her head hung low in shame. She was not expecting Creek to betray them, to betray _her_. Not after all they went through to try to save him. Not after everything Poppy and Creek went through together in the village. Creek was Poppy's favorite troll. They had grown so close. So close, that Poppy almost considered the two of them a couple. And for Creek to betray them, it not only crushed her heart, it crushed her whole spirit and will to continue fighting.

"Poppy, are you all right?" Peppy asked concerned running up to his daughter.

"Oh I'm fine." Poppy said sarcastically. "Got everybody I love captured and thrown in a pot thanks for asking."

"Poppy are you being sarcastic?" Biggie asked concerned.

"Yes!" Poppy finally snapped "I didn't know why I thought I could save you. To save all of you. I tried but all I did was make it worse."

"But Poppy," Branch started to say, it pained him to see the most optimistic of all the trolls like this. Especially after he started actually growing close to her. "You didn't ruin everything."

Poppy sighed "You were right Branch, life's not all cupcakes and rainbows." Poppy then fell to her knees and hung her head in shame as much to Branch's horror Poppy went grey too. Once Poppy went grey all the other trolls went grey too. Branch watched in shock as all the trolls lost their color and happiness. He had to do something, he couldn't just let all the trolls give up hope like this, not after they came so close and went through so much together. He had to do something, but what?

The trolls weren't the only sad creatures in that castle, as Bridget was cleaning the last dish for Trollstice she was sad that she wouldn't get to become Lady Glitter sparkles for the king. As she heard Chef calling her name to deliver the trolls to the dining room she sighed. Time to get this over with. Meanwhile waiting in the dining room was a very sad King Gristle. Lady Glitter sparkles never showed up, all the bergens was in the dining room but the one bergeb he wanted by his side. Where could she be?

Not a single troll said a word as the pot started being carted from Bridget's room toward the kitchen, the trolls had all given up hope and prepared themselves for their horrible fate. Suddenly though to the surprise of everybody they started hearing singing.

" _You with the sad eyes."_ Poppy, as well as every troll including Sofia looked up to see who it was singing, to their surprise standing in the middle of the pot was Branch. Wait was he smiling? Now of all times? _"Don't be discouraged."_

Branch must have finally cracked up, either that or he must have been mocking Poppy. Why else would he be singing now when he never sang once during their twenty years in the hidden valley. Branch walked up to Poppy and knelt down to sing in her ear. He even pulled her chin toward him so she could see his as he serenaded her.

" _Oh how I realize, It's hard to take courage in a room full of people you can lose sight of it all the darkness inside you can make you feel so small."_

Poppy's hug time bracelet went off, Branch stretched his arms out for a hug but Poppy just put her hand over the bracelet covering it up. She was not in the mood right now for a hug. However all the other trolls bracelet including Sofia's also went off temporarily lighting the pot up as Branch continued to sing.

" _Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy can't remember when I last saw you laughing."_

Branch lifted Poppy on her feet and humorously slid down to his knees while stretching his arms out causing Poppy to let out a small giggle. His song was working he was starting to cheer the sad troll up. He continued singing.

" _This world makes you crazy And you've taken all you can bare, just call me up and I'll always be there._

Suddenly Poppy's true pink color returned, but it wasn't just Poppy's color that returned. For the first time since his grandmother died all those years ago Branch's true indigo blue skin and Sapphire blue hair returned to it's normal color replacing the grey skin and black hair he sported for all those years.

" _And I see your true colors shining through I see your true colors and that's why I love you."_

Poppy's eyes went wide in surprise and she turned to face him when he said that. Wait did he just say he loved her? Poppy smiled and finally joined in on the song singing the next line.

" _So don't be afraid, to let them show, your true colors, true colors are beautiful, like a rainbow."_

The two of them started dancing a slow waltz around the pot, Sofia sat on the floor and smiled at the sight and her skin turned back to its original troll color of purple as she watched the beautiful scene unfold as the two trolls song turned into a duet. Outside the pot Bridget stopped and put her ear to the pot and listened to the song in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Chef growled as she saw that Bridget had stopped "I told you to take those trolls to our guest."

"Yes mam, sorry mam," Bridget said as she went back to rolling the pot on the cart, but when Chef was out of sight she turned the cart that the pot was on around and headed toward the exit. She just couldn't willingly let these trolls die, not after what they had done for her.

" _I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors, and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors, true colors are beautiful, like a rainbow. Ohh-ohh-oh-ohh like a rainbow._

By now all the other trolls true colors had returned as well as all of their happiness.

 _Ohh I can't remember when I last saw you laughing. Ohh-ohh-oh-ohh._

 _This world makes you crazy. And you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up because I'll always be there. And I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, true colors are beautiful like a rainbow. Ohh-ohh-oh-ohh like a rainbow. Ohh-ohh-ohh_

As Cooper came in and finished the song with a harmonica solo Branch and Poppy ended with a hug.

"Thanks Branch." Poppy said

"Yeah thanks." Sofia added coming in for a hug herself.

"No thank you two."

"Us for what?" Sofia asked

"For helping me find happiness."

"Really, your happy." Poppy cheered before tilting her head in confusion. "Now?"

"I guess so." Branch said "Happiness is inside all of us. Sometimes we just need a little help finding it."

"But Princess Poppy." A little girl asked concerned "What's going to happen to us now?"

"I don't know Harper" Poppy said "But we are not giving up."

That is when they heard the clasps of the pot unlocking, they all cuddled together as they embraced for what they was sure was the end but as the lid to the pot opened they were surprised to see Bridget on the other side.

"Guys you got to hurry before they find you." Bridget tilted the pot to let them all slide out.

"Bridget what are you doing?" Poppy asked

"I can't let them eat you."

"Bridget if you go in there without us you know what they are going to do to you."

"I know but it's okay Poppy, you showed me what true happiness really is, and I love you for that."

"Poppy hurry up we got to go." Sofia insisted.

"I love you to Bridget." Poppy sniffed, she hugged Bridget's finger not wanting to leave her but Bridget scooted her out the door.

"Goodbye Poppy." Bridget then closed the door.

"Poppy, let's go." Sofia insisted. As they started running off Sofia saw Clover waiting outside the bushes.

"Clover let's go." Sofia ordered

"Sofia?" Clover gasped before realizing Amber wasn't there with her. "Sofia wait Amber is still in there." Clover then remembered "Oh no she still doesn't have her amulet, she can't here me." Clover then followed after the trolls hoping to find some way of letting Sofia know that Amber is still in the castle.

As the trolls ran back to the troll tree they was about to go through the escape tunnels that Peppy used during their original escape when Poppy stopped and looked back at the castle.

"Poppy what are you doing?" Branch asked

"It's not fair," Poppy said "Bridget just ruined her life to save ours it's not right. She deserves to be happy too, they all do."

"I'm game." Sofia said "That Chef still has my amulet."

"And Amber." Clover added even though he knew Sofia couldn't hear her.

"Okay then." Branch said as he and all the trolls decided to stay and go back for Bridget. "What's the plan."

 **Song credit "True Colors" The Trolls soundtrack version sung by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick.**

 **We are almost finished with this story. Only got two chapters left so don't leave me yet people. Not when we are this close to the end.**

 **Also real quickly to all those that has been affected by Hurricane Irma, my thoughts and prayers are with you all.**

 **Till next time, Jpbake out.**


	13. Chapter 13

As Chef walked into the dining room where all the bergens was waiting. Amber grasped onto her knife tightly and started to stand up in her seat. She was still terrified at the idea of possibly taking another life, but as she saw Sofia's amulet dangling from the chef's back pocket, she knew that if it meant saving Sofia then it had to be done. As Soon as the Chef opened the lid to that pot she would lunge over the table, plant the knife in the bergen chef's skin, grab Sofia and the amulet and run for their lives.

"Everyone it is time for the main course, the trolls" All the bergens cheered as Bridget rolled out the pot the the trolls were supposed to be in. Everyone except Gristle that is, who was still waiting for his plus one.

"Wait," Gristle ordered. "Lady Glitter Sparkles hasn't arrived yet."

Chef sighed. She really wanted to get trollstice over with so she could use the amulet and take over Bergen town but she had to make herself look like she was on the king's side for the time being. "Okay everyone," Chef said turning to the other bergens "There will be no trolls for anyone until the kings date arrives." All the bergens moaned in disgust.

"Unless," Chef thought turning to the king. "Unless Lady Glitter Sparkles doesn't show up. But that's ridiculous right, who wouldn't want to be with you?"

What nobody knew was that bursting into the front doors of the castle, Sofia, Poppy and the others were riding in the roller stake racing toward the palace dining room.

Gristle sighed, it wasn't fair for him to deny the other bergens trolls just because his date didn't show up. "No, that's okay maybe we should start."

Amber grasped onto her her knife just as hard as she could as Chef put her hand on the lid handle.

"I present to you the trolls, Bon appetite." Everyone gasped though when Chef opened the lid and noticed there were no trolls there.

"Their gone?"

"What?" Amber stopped and her eyes lit up in realization that neither Sofia or any of the other trolls were there. Fearing she was to late she toppled over her chair and fainted.

"Boy she's really bummed to not be getting her troll." A bergen sitting next to her said looking down at Amber laying on the floor.

Chef's shock quickly turned to anger, because she had a feeling she knew exactly who was responsible for this, and turned directly toward Bridget.

"Bridget, you greedy, greedy little pig! You ate them all didn't you?" Chef turned to two of the palace guards. "Seize her!"

The guards pointed their weapons toward Bridget and was about to grab her when suddenly everyone heard a crash. They looked up and saw the trolls crashing through the window on a roller skate. The trolls jumped out of the roller skate and landed on top of Bridget's head, stretching their hair out giving Bridget the rainbow hair she had for the date. The skate meanwhile landed perfectly onto Bridget's foot causing her to spin around on the floor.

Everyone stood in silence and confusion for a few seconds after witnessing what happened. Gristle recognizing what Bridget looked like with her rainbow hair got up from his seat and walked over to Bridget.

"Lady Glitter Sparkles?"

"What?" Chef gasped, she figured Bridget looked familiar but she didn't guess that.

"But how?" Gristle asked as the trolls undid the rainbow hair.

Amber woke up and crawled back in her chair. Her eyes widened again seeing Sofia and the trolls alive and safe. "What's going on?"

"Amber" Sofia gasped noticing Amber in the dining room for the first time, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you've been gone for days."

Back with Gristle Poppy was explaining why Bridget did what she did."She didn't think you would love someone like her."

"I mean Hello?" Bridget finally replied "Is it me your looking for? I don't think so."

Chef had enough of this nonsense, she refused to let this shocking development ruin her plan. "Guard's seize her!"

"Wait!" Sofia said stepping back into the conversation "King Gristle during that date with Bridget you were feeling something, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I thought that was just from all the pizza I ate."

"That was happiness."

All the bergens gasped. "But you have to eat a troll to be happy. Right?"

"But King Gristle hasn't had a troll in his life." Poppy pointed out.

"Hey your right." Gristle realized "But yet here I am. My belly empty and my heart full." Gristle took Bridget's other roller skate and put it on Bridget's feet, noticing it fit Gristle had all the confirmation he needed that Bridget was Lady Glitter Sparkles.

"Don't listen to them!" Chef roared, these trolls were ruining everything, she was going to finish these trolls off, even if it meant shoving them down each and every one of the bergens throats one by one. Starting with the king. "There is only one way to be happy. My way!" Chef shoved Bridget out of the way, grabbed Gristle and shoved his head down on the table, hitting him over the head with her wooden spoon to force him to open his mouth. Then she took a meat cleaver and blocked Branch's path of escape and slowly started shoving him inside Gristle's mouth. "With me in charge we will have Trollstice everyday. With this amulet we will never ever run out of trolls and we will always be happy. Come on now king eat, eat, EAT!"

Sofia jumped in from of the meat cleaver and pushed Branch out of the way, barely avoiding getting shoved into Gristle's mouth her own self.

"Happiness isn't something you put inside of you it is something that is already there." Sofia said after helping Branch back on his feet "Sometimes you just need a little help finding it."

"Do you think I can be happy?" A bergen asked

"Of course" Poppy replied

"Oh I want to be happy." Another bergen said

"You really think I can be happy" A third bergen asked

"It belongs inside of us, it belongs inside all of us." Sofia said "And I just don't believe it, I can feel it." Sofia then started singing.

" _I got this feeling inside my bones it goes electric wavy when I'm in the zone"_

Branch joined in singing as the two trolls danced _All through the city all through my home We're flying up no ceiling when we in the zone._

All the other trolls then joined in as well. _I got that sunshine in my pocket Got that good song in my feet. I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops. I can't take these eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally you 'gon like the way we rock it so don't stop._

" _Yeah under the light when everything goes. Nowhere to hide when I'm getting to close. When we move well you already know. So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine._

Hundreds of trolls suddenly leaped from the chandelier and through the windows. The whole dining room turned into a huge ballroom as the trolls lead the bergens on their feet and started dancing.

" _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance. Feeling good, good, creeping on you when you dance, dance, dance, come on. All those things I should do to you but you dance, dance, dance. And ain't nobody gonna leave soon so keep dancing."_

Poppy and Branch was surprised to see Sofia suddenly hop on the table and start break dancing. Just the other day all she knew how to do was waltz and now she was doing leaps, moon walking, and spinning on the floor. _"I Can't stop the feeling. So just dance, dance dance. I can't stop the feeling. So just dance, dance dance. Come on._

"Sing it Amber!" Sofia hollered out, asking for her sister to join in on the party. Which she gladly accepted

" _Ooh it's something magical, it's in the air it's in my blood, it's rushing on."_

Amber finished her part and Poppy took over. Hopping into Amber's right hand and doing a little dance while singing " _I don't need know reason, don't need control. I'm flying high no ceiling when I'm in in my zone._

Sofia swung into Amber's other hand and all three of them did a little jig and sung together while Amber strutted down the dining room

" _Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket. Got that good song in my feet. I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops. I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally, you 'gon like the way we rock it so don't stop. Yeah under the lights when everything goes. No where to hide when I'm getting to close. When we move well you already know. So just imagine, just imagine just imagine._

Sofia hopped out of Amber's arms and leapt onto the table where she led all the trolls in a dance. _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance. Feeling good, good, creeping on you when you dance, dance, dance, come on. All those things I should do to you but you dance, dance, dance. And ain't nobody gonna leave soon so keep dancing."_

Sofia jumped off the table and landed in a group of other trolls hair where she was crowd surfed by the other trolls. _"I Can't stop the feeling. So just dance, dance dance. I can't stop the feeling. So just dance, dance dance._ _I can't stop the feeling, so just dance. So just dance dance, dance. Can't stop the feeling so let's dance dance dance._

By now all the bergens had tossed their bibs to the side, completely forgetting about eating trolls and were dancing and enjoying themselves, having finally found what true happiness was. All except for Chef, her plan to take the throne was ruined. Seething in anger, she grabbed a knife and made her was to Sofia, who was now dancing on another table. Bridget saw her though and threw a wooden spoon at her hitting Chef in the back of the head. The impact caused Chef to stop and turn around for a minute, which was all it took for two trolls dangling from the ceiling to shoot juice out of a couple of lemon wedges in her eyes.

"Aw my eyes!" Chef screamed. Amber finally saw the opportunity she needed to grab Sofia's amulet back.

"I'll take that thank you." Amber shouted before tossing it toward Sofia's direction. "Sofia catch." Using her troll hair Sofia grabbed her amulet, jumped off the table, wished to be human again and instantly changed back into her human form.

Meanwhile Satin and Chenille used their hair to trip Chef, causing her to fall onto her pot. Bridget started to roll the pot outside, but not before Cooper lit a match and tossed it in the pot, sending Chef and Creek (Who popped his head out of Chef's fanny pack to see what was going on) screaming as they rolled out of the castle, never to be seen again.

Leading the trolls outside the castle where Clover was waiting Sofia picked up the Chef's wooden spoon and twirled it like a baton.

"Come on Trolls, I'm leading us home." Sofia shouted.

"And I'm leading the bunny hop!" Clover said excitedly. As Sofia marched the trolls down the streets and too the troll tree all the trolls and Bergens started singing again as Clover sure enough, led several trolls in a bunny hop.

" _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance. Feeling good, good, creeping up on you when you dance, dance, dance, come on. All those things I should do to you when you dance, dance dance. And ain't nobody leaving soon so keep dancing. I can't stop the feeling._

Once they all reached the troll tree. Peppy took out a leafy crown and placed it on Poppy's head and gave her a purple robe to put on.

"Our new Queen!" Peppy cheered lifting Poppy's right arm in the air to the hundreds of cheering trolls. That is when Smidge lifted the mushroom Branch and Poppy was on high in the air for all the bergens to get a good look at the knew troll Queen as all the trolls still continued to sing.

 _Got this feeling in my body. got this feeling in my body. Wanna see you move your body. Got this feeling in my body, come on._

"I know it's not officially hug time." Branch said as him and Poppy stood alone on the mushroom "But.." Branch then stretched out his arms for a hug.

Poppy giggled and made her first law as queen "As Queen I decree that all time can be hug time." As the two went in for a hug, Branch had a feeling he was going to enjoy truly being happy again.

 **I know this is where the movie part of Trolls ends but I want to add one more chapter to give it my own special ending that i will upload in a few weeks so don't go anywhere yet.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's finish this story everybody.**

 _Do you remember, the twenty first night of September_

With the trolls and bergens making peace, the trolls threw a massive party at the troll tree. After Sofia showed Amber her knew troll friends Satin and Chenille sat Amber down and started styling her hair. Branch was up on stage with Poppy singing with Suki at the DJ table on stage while Fuzzbert was playing the trumpet for the song. Clover of course was hitting the snack bar. After being shot out of the bergen castle nobody ever heard or saw Chef or Creek again, although there were rumors that the two of them got eaten by a hill monster.

 _Love was changing minds of pretenders while chasing all the clouds away._

"Wow," Amber gasped as Satin and Chenille started styling her hair. "You definitely are not like the trolls we have at the castle."

"You have trolls in your kingdom?" Chenille asked as she put on some gel to make Amber's hair stick up.

"Yeah but they are a bit bigger than you and are all green and walk on their knuckles. Plus they live in caves and don't like the daytime so much. Plus they only make music by beating sticks on the ground."

"Sounds scary." Satin said as she put a blue bow in Amber's hair.

"Actually they are quite nice."

"And we're finished." Satin said taking out a mirror to show Amber what they did to her hair. They had Amber's hair sticking straight up like the trolls, with a blue bow at the tip end.

"Not bad." Amber replied

"Yeah but I still think it's missing something." Chenille said, that is when it donned on her. "Hey Guy Diamond come over here." When Guy Diamond walked up Amber was shocked to see that he wasn't wearing any clothes. She started getting even more uncomfortable when Guy Diamond turned his backside on her.

"Um what's he about to do?" Amber quickly got her answer when Guy Diamond shot glitter out of his rear all over Amber's hair. Amber didn't say a word once the glitter cleared. She just stood frozen in shock, her eyes wide and her jaw to the floor. To shocked and grossed out to say a word.

"That's it!" Satin and Chenille cheered together, proud of their work.

 _Our hearts were singing._ Poppy sang _In the key that soul was singing, as we danced in the night remember how the starts stole the night away. Ah ah ah._

As Clover was munching on some snacks, he noticed some cupcakes sitting on a mushroom. They were the same ones that Cooper pooped out when Chef arrived and ruined their last party. Not knowing where those cupcakes came from Clover hopped to the mushroom and started munching on the cupcakes.

"Mmm, these are some good cupcakes." Clover said turning to Cooper and Biggie, who just stared in shock at Clover eating those cupcakes. "How did you make them?"

"Um?" Cooper didn't know what to say. "Let's just say it's a secret." Clover just shrugged and went back to munching on his cupcake.

" _Ba de ya"_ Poppy and Branch sang together _"Say do you remember Ba de ya- dancing in September Ba de ya- never was a cloudy day..._

"Wow those two are really good singers." Amber noticed

"I know aren't they." Sofia clapped

"And they really look cute together too." Amber continued "I think I ship them.

"Huh?" Sofia raised a eyebrow in confusion as Amber gasped excitedly.

"I think I just created a new phrase." Amber gasped "Shipping, when you want too people to get together. I think I'll copyright that when we get back to the castle.

"Should we tell her that the phrase shipping already exist?" Smidge asked Guy Diamond as the two listened in to the conversation.

"Let the humans catch up at their own pace Smidge." Guy Diamond replied.

"Hey Sofia!" Poppy called out from the stage. "Get up here and sing with us."

"Wait you want me on the stage with you."

"Come on Sofia." Branch ushered.

"Yeah go Sofia." Amber cheered, the rest of the trolls as well as the bergens at the part also started cheering her on.

"Oh all right." Sofia said grabbing hold of her amulet. "I wish to be a troll." Her amulet changed her back into troll form as she ran on stage, grabbed the mic and started singing.

 _My thoughts were with you, holding hands with your hearts to see you. Only blue talk and love remember how we knew love was here to stay..._

Amber cheered on her step sister. All the trolls was up and dancing as Branch joined back in. _Now December found the love that we shared in September blue talk and love remember the true love we shared today._

Poppy joined back in now as well as the three trolls sang together in harmony while dancing around on the stage. _Be de ya- say do you remember. Ba de ya- dancing in September. Ba de ya- never was a cloudy day..._ _Ba de ya- say do you remember. Ba de ya- dancing in September. Ba de ya- golden dreams were shiny days._

"That's my friend!" Biggie cheered pointing to Poppy who was waving her arms in the air while jumping to get the crowd fired up. "I know her!"

"And that's my sister!" Amber cheered pointing to Sofia who was spinning around on the stage "I live with her!"

Sofia took it solo again _Do you remember every night and day, yow_

All three joined back in. _Ba de ya- say do you remember. Ba de ya- dancing in September. Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day. Ba de ya- say do you remember. Ba de ya- dancing in September. Ba de ya- golden dreams were shiny days._

Sofia jumped off the stage and the other trolls started crowd surfing her with their hair. _Ba de ya de ya de ya. Ba de ya de ya de ya. Ba de ya de ya de ya... Ba de ya de ya de ya. Ba de ya de ya de ya. Ba de ya de ya de ya da ya._

As the song ended Sofia went back on stage and her Branch and Poppy took a bow and went in for a hug.

"I love being a troll." Sofia squealed. She was definitely going to visit these guys again.

 **And that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. More stories to come in the future.**


End file.
